


Everything

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin meet under slightly different circumstances. Justin needs someone to help him when his life gets turned upside down and Brian helps out as much as he can without turning into someone he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.

Brian hesitated before he answered the phone. It was the fourth time in two days that Linds had called him. Even though he’d made it clear the first time that he wasn’t interested in attending the new art show at the Center or donating money to it, she just wouldn’t take no for an answer and kept coming up with suggestions of things he could do to help out.

“What?” he finally barked into the phone.

“I know you won’t come to the show . . .” Linds stalled as Brian shook his head and waited for the begging to start. “But could you please help us move some of the largest pieces tonight after work? We can use the Center’s van, and it’ll be done in no time.”

“I’m going to Babylon tonight.”

“But maybe just for one hour? Please? It’s important that we all volunteer at the Center as often as possible.”

“How exactly is that important to me? I fuck guys all the time who’ve never even been to the Center. Going there won’t help me pick up more tricks.”

“Brian!” Lindsay laughed. “It’s not always about fucking.”

“You are so right! Sometimes it’s about rimming, sucking—” 

“Shut up! You know what I mean.”

“Okay. One hour after work and you won’t beg me to go there ever again.”

“Thank you!”

\----------

Lindsay smiled and kissed him when they met. “We just need to go to two places.”

“I can’t believe I’m spending even a minute in this van.” Brian looked around disgustedly. “It fucking smells. Why can’t they bring their own stuff to the Center?”

“They’re young artists with no cars, and, like I said, their pieces are large.”

A young girl waved at them from the yard when they arrived at the first address. “It’s in the back,” she said.

“Any chance we can take it apart and maybe leave half of it here?” Brian asked, turning to the girl after he eyed her gigantic sculpture. 

She just glared at him, not bothering to answer.

Brian took off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Close to thirty minutes later, the three of them had loaded it into the van. Giving Brian directions to a nice neighborhood, Lindsay told him to stop in front of a young blond guy when she saw him leaning against a wall. From where Brian was sitting, his eyes looked incredibly blue. He stared at him for a second before they got out of the van.

“Brian, this is Justin Taylor, one of our most promising artists.”

“Hey!” Justin smiled at Brian. “Thanks for helping.”

“No problem. Where’s your masterpiece?”

Justin nodded towards the garage. 

Brian put a hand on Lindsay’s arm. “I’ve got this.”

“Brian!” she whispered, noticing the look on his face. She knew all too well what it meant.

Justin turned around to see if Brian was following and caught him looking at his ass. Smiling, he slowed down just a bit.

Expecting a monstrous piece of crap, Brian was surprised to find a large painting of bright colors against a grey background. “You made this?”

“Uhm, yes. It’s my first really big painting and my very first art show and I don’t know if anyone will like it but Lindsay says it’s really great and I thought I’d give it a try but I don’t expect people to actually—” 

“Hey,” Brian cut him off, “breathe or I’ll have to give you mouth-to-mouth.”

Justin blushed. “Sorry. I ramble when I’m nervous.”

“You don’t say?” Brian stepped closer to him as Justin nodded. “It’s a great painting. I like the colors,” he said before brushing his lips against Justin’s ear. “Come on. Let’s get it into the van.”

Justin let out a surprised “Wow” when he saw the stone figure in the back.

Brian laughed. “Yeah, I know.” 

Carefully wrapping up Justin’s painting, they placed it as far away from the odd-looking piece of art as possible. Justin looked so worried that Brian tossed a couple of blankets over the sculpture to cover it up. 

“Will you be at the art show?” Justin asked when they got out of the van.

Shrugging, Brian pulled him close and kissed him.

Justin melted against his chest and whimpered a little when Brian deepened the kiss. “More, please,” he said when Brian took a step back.

Brian smiled at how polite he sounded. Crashing his mouth down onto Justin’s again, he broke away abruptly seconds later when he felt his cock swelling in his pants. “No, that’s all you’re getting. At least for now. I need to leave.”

Justin just nodded, his cheeks flushed and his eyes glittered with lust as Brian took a deep breath and adjusted himself before turning around and getting back into the driver’s seat.

“Please tell me you didn’t fuck him,” Lindsay said nervously.

“I didn’t fuck him.”

“Great! I saw how you two looked at each other, and . . .”

“He’s still a virgin. A virgin with a really nice ass, a great mouth, and he tastes really good.”

“You kissed him!”

“Of course, I did.”

\----------

Walking around the back room, Brian looked for someone - anyone who could give a good blow job. Even though it had only been half an hour since he’d left the Center, it felt as if he’d been hard for hours. Well, it had been long enough. He reached out and grabbed a guy who’d been begging him to fuck him for weeks. 

Brian pushed him down onto his knees when the trick tried to kiss him. “Just get me off.” 

The blow job was mediocre, but at least he got some relief.

\----------

Brian got home from work late on the day of the art show, showering quickly, dressing, and heading out before he had a chance to change his mind.

“You came.” Lindsay hugged him.

He hugged her back halfheartedly. “Where’s the booze?” Ignoring her plea for him to behave, he walked off in the direction she pointed towards. Bored out of his mind, Brian browsed the pieces, trying to decide which one was the most hideous. He saw Justin standing in front of his painting, talking to a girl who hugged him before she left. 

Justin yelped and laughed as Brian walked up to him from behind and wrapped his arm around him, biting at his earlobe. 

“You look hot.” Brian ran his hand over Justin’s tight-fitting pants.

“Thanks.” Justin turned around. “You, too.”

“What the fuck happened to you?” Brian stared at his face.

Blushing, Justin carefully touched his lip. It was still swollen, and the cut hurt like hell. “My dad . . .” his voice trailed off.

Brian’s eyes became dangerously dark. “Your dad hit you?”

“I invited my parents here. They didn’t take it too well once they understood what kind of place this is.”

“They didn’t know you’re gay?”

“They do now.” Justin’s smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“That is so fucked up!”

“He’s talking about sending me away to boarding school.”

Brian laughed. “He should know how much butt fucking goes on there.”

“He does. I told him,” Justin said almost proudly.

“Good boy!” Brian licked the cut carefully before he kissed him.

A giggle from behind made Justin turn around. “Brian, this is Daphne. She’s my best friend.”

“Good. He can use one.”

Daphne got serious. “I know.”

“Your painting looks great hung,” Brian said. “It’s definitely not the worst.”

Justin laughed. “I think that would be the stone sculpture.”

“Yeah, what the hell is that supposed to be?”

Daphne snorted when she read the note attached to it. “A woman giving birth, seen from the inside.”

“Gross!” Justin wrinkled his nose.

“And it's sold,” Daphne added.

Justin turned to his painting, trying not to let his disappointment show. “At least I got a chance to show them my work.”

Looking at his watch, Brian decided that he’d been there long enough. He said good-bye to the teenagers and waved at Lindsay on his way out.

Lindsay called Justin over when he began to collect his things. “Aren’t you happy?”

“Yes! It was great to be here. Thanks for inviting me.”

“I meant that your painting is sold.”

“Someone bought it?”

“Didn’t you notice the red dot next to it? I put it there hours ago.”

Justin hurried back over to his painting. “Who bought it?” he yelled across the room.

Lindsay checked her papers. “It says ‘anonymous buyer.’”

“Oh, well, it doesn’t matter. I can’t believe someone liked it enough to buy it!”

“A lot of people liked it! But, you know, it’s quite large. Not many people would have the room for it.”

“I’m happy at least one does.”

\----------

Brian took a detour into the diner on his way home from Babylon. Ordering a coffee, he looked around while waiting for Debbie to serve it. He smiled at a guy he’d had a couple of nights earlier, but he wasn’t interested in a repeat. He wasn’t that good. No one was ever that good. Brian’s eyes stopped when he saw a blond guy sitting alone at a table, his head bent over a book and a glass of water in front of him. “Justin, right?”

“Not interested,” Justin muttered.

“Sure you are.”

Justin looked up. “Oh, hi! Sorry, I thought you were one of them.” He waved his hand in the direction of the other guys.

“What are you doing here in the middle of the night?”

“Studying for a test.”

“Okay.” Brian sat down, and Deb came with his coffee.

“I see you two have met. Sunshine here has fought off boys all night. I’m sure Brian will leave you alone, too.”

“He can stay.”

“Of course, he can!” Debbie shook her head and smacked Brian’s shoulder. “Behave, both of you.”

“Sunshine?” Brian asked.

“No idea.” Justin smiled. “I like her, though."

“Me, too.”

“You know her?”

Brian nodded. “Mother of my best friend and my real mom, if not my biological one.”

“Can I?” Justin motioned towards Brian’s cup.

Brian moved it across the table, watching Justin take a sip and slowly lick his lips. “Are you hungry?”

“A little.”

“Deb! A burger, extra fries, a Coke, and one more cup of coffee.” They were quiet until Justin’s food came, and then Brian asked, “So why are you really here?”

Justin took a deep breath. “He threw me out.”

“When?”

“Yesterday.” Justin almost inhaled the food.

“Hey, slow down. We’re in no hurry. Where have you been staying?”

“Last night I slept at the bus station for a couple of hours, and tonight I was just going to stay here for as long as possible and then walk around until morning. There are only a few hours left.”

Brian nodded and sat quietly until Justin had finished up. He stole a couple of fries and a drink of Coke. “Pack your stuff. We’re leaving.”

“Where are we going?”

“My place, _Sunshine._ " Brian noticed some of the boys glaring at him when he slung an arm around Justin as they walked outside. “They tried coming on to you?”

Justin rolled his eyes. “You have no idea.”

“Actually, I do. You’re hot as hell.”

They barely made it outside before Brian pushed him up against the wall and kissed him. He enjoyed hearing Justin’s breathing change when his tongue explored his mouth. Stepping closer, he brought their bodies together and made sure their dicks connected, rubbing his crotch against Justin’s before taking a hold of his hand and putting it on his cock.

Justin blushed and massaged it through Brian’s pants, liking the feeling of it swelling even more under his touch. Squirming even closer when Brian gave him the same treatment, he panted heavily into Brian’s mouth when he felt his balls tingle.

Brian threw his head back and groaned when Justin squeezed him in just the right way, then he stopped his hand. “Don’t make me cum in my pants.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not a fucking teenager.”

“I am.”

“How old are you?”

“Seventeen.”

“Seventeen?” Brian stared at him before kissing him roughly and rolling his hips against Justin’s crotch.

Justin smiled and shivered when Brian's tongue mimicked his hips with stabbing movements inside his mouth. Wrapping his fingers around Brian’s hair, he urged him on until Brian broke away. “No, not yet,” he begged, trying to pull Brian down against his face again.

Brian laughed. “Come on,” he said, walking them over to the Jeep. His hand was in Justin’s hair, stroking and petting as he drove them towards the loft. He touched Justin's lip where the cut had been. “It healed.”

“Still hurts, though.”

Brian nodded, knowing all too well what he meant.

\----------

“This place is great!” Justin stood awkwardly inside the door. “I’ve never seen a place like this. A loft I guess it’s called, and your furniture is great! I love the designer table, and that painting of the naked guy is really-”

Brian kissed him to shut him up. “Come on. Let’s take a shower.”

“Together?!”

“If you want to.”

“I want to.”

Brian undressed, loving the way Justin looked at him. “See anything you like?” 

Nodding, Justin began to take his clothes off, his eyes never leaving Brian’s body. 

Stepping into the shower, Brian smirked when he saw Justin’s hard cock. “Very nice!”

“Thanks. Uhm, yours, too.”

“Come closer then.” Brian held out his arms. 

Justin walked into them, immediately getting sloppy kisses on his face, his hands roaming over Brian’s wet body, down to his hips. 

“Go ahead.” Brian’s hands cupped Justin’s ass cheeks as Justin let his fingers run down over Brian’s ass. Quickly pushing them closer together until their dicks bumped into each other, he rocked them together slowly at first, soon speeding up. Getting down on his knees, Brian licked over the head of Justin’s cock before taking all of it into his mouth and sucking hard. 

“Brian!” Justin’s hips bucked, but Brian held him still, never stopping the licking and sucking. He started to pant and pull at Brian's hair, resting his head on Brian's chest when he stood back up. Justin looked down at their cocks being jerked together by Brian’s strong hand. The sight of them sliding together and bumping into each other made him shudder and cum hard.

Brian cleaned them off and handed him a towel. “Come on. Let’s move to the bed.”

Justin nodded, still looking a bit dizzy after his orgasm.

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” Brian asked as they lay side by side on the bed.

“No.”

Brian kissed him. “I’ll go slowly.” He sat up and propped Justin’s legs up on his shoulders, stroking Justin’s chest and down over his cock. “Are you ready?” he asked, putting on a condom, his cock so hard it almost hurt.

Justin nodded, closing his eyes when Brian put the head of his cock against his ass.

“Look at me.” Brian waited until he opened his eyes. “Look at me while I fuck you.” Locking eyes with Justin’s, he carefully pushed inside.

Justin tensed, and his hands clutched the sheets. “It hurts,” he whimpered.

Brian held still. “Relax. Breathe.” He rubbed Justin’s stomach while inching inside of him, drawing back and pushing in again as he slowly set a rhythm for them.

Justin started to move with him. He touched Brian’s body with trembling fingers as Brian angled his cock so it hit his prostate and smiled down at him to see his reaction. Justin arched his back, throwing an arm over his face. “God! Do that again.”

“Yeah? You liked that? You like getting fucked?” Brian sped up.

“Yes!” Justin jerked his cock, pushing it hard into his hand. His ass clamped down on Brian’s cock, sending shivers through his body. “I’m gonna cum.”

Brian pounded him hard, letting himself go the second Justin shot a big load onto his hand and chest.

Justin giggled when Brian fell on top him with his cock still buried inside of him. Both panting heavily, he stroked down Brian’s back, enjoying the hard, long muscles under his fingers. He wrapped his legs around him when Brian started to pull out. “Don’t.”

Waiting a minute before finally pulling out, Brian took off the condom and lay back down on Justin. He slid one hand between them as Justin’s legs fell to the side, gently rubbing around his rim. “Are you sore?”

“No.” Justin gasped when Brian pushed a finger inside, his hips beginning to move again. “More,” he whispered into Brian’s ear.

Brian added one more finger as they rocked together. His mouth was hot on Justin’s lips when he kissed him. “You’re so fucking hot. Just listening to the sounds you make makes me hard.”

Sneaking one hand down between them, Justin found Brian’s cock and felt it fill against his palm. His fingers encircled him when Brian moved a little to give him better access, jerking him with the same pace Brian used to finger him. 

“I want you again,” Brian muttered.

Justin looked up at him. “Can I . . .?”

“No, you can’t fuck me.”

“That's not what I meant.” Justin blushed and took a deep breath. “I loved it when you sucked me off in the shower, and I wanted to try that with you. I’ve never done it before, but I think I can figure out how to do it, but if you don’t want to or are afraid that I’ll hurt-”

“Shut up!” Brian laughed and flopped down next to him. “Cover your teeth, and you’ll be fine.”

Justin got up, wincing when he sat at the foot of bed. “Fuck, that hurts,” he mumbled.

Brian did his best not to laugh at him. Spreading his legs, he took a firm grip on his cock and jerked it hard a couple of times, Justin licking his lips when he saw it fill to full size. “Come closer," Brian told him. "It’s big, but you won’t reach it from over there.”

Justin nodded and moved closer to him, stroking Brian’s inner thighs. Bending down and licking the soft skin from one knee to his groin, he stopped and moved to the other leg, Brian watching him behind heavy eyelids. Looking up at him with a grin, Justin licked a long swipe over his balls, making Brian moan and throw his head back. Justin continued to lick them carefully, sucking one of them into his mouth. 

Brian closed his eyes and just enjoyed Justin’s tongue; it felt like it was everywhere. Leaking precum, he drew a shaky breath when Justin licked it off of him and pushed the tip of his tongue into the slit, moaning at the taste. Brian squeezed his thumb around the head and pushed it into Justin’s mouth, doing his best to keep his hips still as Justin sucked it eagerly, pulling back and swallowing as much of his cock as he could take. Putting one hand behind his neck and the other one in Justin’s hair, Brian pushed his dick up when Justin stopped to catch his breath and then licked down his shaft and over his balls again. “Don’t stop!” he moaned loudly as Justin took him into his warm mouth.

Justin rubbed his cock against Brian’s leg as he sucked him hard, Brian looking down in time to see him lean his forehead against his stomach as he came for the third time. A low groan escaped from his throat.

Brian began to jerk himself fast. “Justin, suck me,” he whispered, letting go the second he felt Justin’s lips around him. He pulled him up onto his chest after Justin licked him clean. "You're a natural."

“Yeah?” Justin looked incredibly happy with himself.

Brian nodded. “Get up and help me change the sheets.” They both fell down onto the bed again, Brian trying to push Justin away when he threw an arm and a leg over him. Seeing that he was already asleep, Brian put his arm around Justin and turned off the lights.

He woke in the morning when Justin climbed on top of him and showered his face with kisses. “Stop it!” Brian tried to get away from him. “You’re crushing me.”

Justin looked down at him and giggled. “I’m horny. Fix it!” He pushed his cock against Brian’s stomach.

“You really are a teenager.”

Justin nodded proudly. “Are you too old to have sex again after last night? Did I wear you out?”

Brian glared at him. “I’m not old!”

\----------

Justin searched through the kitchen cabinets, looking more and more annoyed. “You really don’t have anything to eat,” he said to Brian, who watched him from the treadmill. “What’s this?” He held a small vial in his hand.

“Poppers. Gives you an incredible head rush and makes you relaxed and horny as hell.

“Sounds great!” Justin tried to open it.

“Don’t,” Brian warned. “It’ll give you a killer headache, and you’re way too young to use it.”

“Am not.” Justin glared at him, but he put it back inside the fridge. Finally giving up his search for food, he put on his jacket. “I promised to meet Daphne at noon. Later!” He opened the door and left, only to come back a couple of minutes later.

“Forgot something?” Brian jumped off the treadmill and started to do sit-ups on the floor. He stopped after awhile and looked at Justin, who still stood inside the door, blushing and looking about 10 years old. “Justin?”

“I’m sorry.”

Brian frowned at him. “For what?”

“For going through your cabinets and for assuming you’d want me to come back later.” Justin reached for his bag. “I actually forgot that I’m homeless.” He tried to laugh, but it came out more like a whimper.

Brian got up from the floor and walked over to him. “Do you hear me protesting? Did I tell you to pack your shit and get out?”

“No.”

“Believe me; you’ll know when I want you to leave.” Brian kissed him and ushered him out the door again. “Later.”


	2. Chapter 2

Brian looked up from his computer and saw Justin lying on the bed in his underwear, drawing in a sketch book. He continued to work even though his left hand palmed the bulge in his pants. Glancing at Justin, he tried to focus on the ad he was working on. His cock moved and grew harder. He pushed down on it, gave up, and walked over to the bedroom. Straddling Justin’s knees, he pulled down his underwear.

“Brian!” Justin tried to turn around, but Brian held him in place.

“You’re awfully distracting. You need to be punished.”

Justin giggled. “I didn’t do anything!”

“Sure you did.” Brian undressed. Sitting down between Justin’s legs, he pushed them apart and massaged his ass cheeks, pulling them wide. He bent down and licked along his spine, down to his hole.

Justin’s head fell down on the bed, and he moaned quietly when Brian continued to lick and nibble around the hole. “What are you doing?” His voice shook.

“It’s called rimming. Do you like it?” He started to lick down the crack again.

“Yes!” Justin writhed, pushing his hips back towards Brian.

“Patience.” Brian spread him even wider and lapped over his hole. Making it really wet, he nibbled on the skin around it and finally pushed his tongue inside.

“Jesus!” Justin shouted as Brian smiled and continued lapping, stabbing, and fucking him with it. “More,” he hissed, pushing his cock furiously into the bed.

Brian pulled on Justin’s shoulders to make him get up on his hands and knees. Sliding an arm around him, he wrapped his fingers around Justin’s cock and jerked him off. His own dick slid over Justin’s back, rubbing the precum that flowed out of him into Justin’s skin. When Justin had come, Brian turned him over on his back and shot his load onto his chest.

“That was unbelievable! Will you do it again? Please.” Justin’s hair was sweaty, and he looked so young and excited.

“Not now. Go take a shower and get dressed. We’re going to Babylon.”

“I’ve never been there.”

“You’ll love it.”

\----------

Justin held onto Brian’s arm when they walked inside the club, his eyes huge as he looked around. “This is amazing. Oh, there’s a dance floor! Do you wanna dance?”

“No.” Brian walked them towards the bar and a familiar man dressed in tangerine, who sipped on a pink drink. “I’m going to leave you in the very capable hands of Miss Emmett Honeycutt.” Brian smiled at a passing guy and walked after him.

“But what about me?” Justin asked, although Brian was already gone.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie. I’ll tell you the story of the big bad wolf.” Emmett introduced himself and ordered Justin a drink. “Brian doesn’t do boyfriends. He doesn’t date. He fucks everyone, but only once. He’s not great with handling feelings. He says he’s got a heart, but we’re not sure.”

“So I mean nothing to him?”

“I wouldn’t say that. He just might not know it yet. Do you wanna dance?” 

Justin nodded. 

“Well, come on then!”

Justin seemed to relax once he started dancing, making Emmett scream and clap his hands. 

“You can really dance! And that butt of yours looks amazing!”

“Thanks!” Justin beamed at him. “I love dancing.”

Emmett smiled when a couple of guys encircled Justin, laughing when they squished him in between themselves. Justin let them move him to the rhythm of the song that was playing.

Stepping out of the back room, Brian tried his best not to look for the kid and the queen. When he finally spotted them on the dance floor, he decided to get a beer before interrupting them. Watching Justin dance, he looked away when Emmett met his stare and raised a knowing eyebrow at him. He set his glass down minutes later and walked over to them. Putting his arms around Justin, he asked if he was having fun. 

Justin shrugged. “Why do you care?”

Brian turned him around. “Listen. Are you listening?” 

Justin nodded. 

“This is who I am. This is what I do.”

“Really? For a living? That would explain all your designer stuff.”

“Smartass! I told you I’m an ad exec, didn’t I? I don’t believe in love; I believe in fucking. I don’t do boyfriends, and I don’t do romance.”

“So you only fuck once?”

“Yeah!”

“That’s strange because I’m really good at math, and I’d say that four is more than one.” Justin blushed, but he put a hand between them and rubbed lightly at Brian’s crotch.

Brian sighed and pushed into Justin’s hand. “I have a feeling it’ll be more than that before this night is over.”

Justin nodded. “I think you’re right.”

\----------

Sunday went by in a haze of fucking, sleeping, and takeout food. When Brian started to sneer at about every fifth sentence Justin said, Justin smiled and thought it was probably the first sign that he’d overstayed his visit. He started to pack, and when Brian didn’t exactly protest, he felt strangely proud that he’d managed to read the man even though Brian hadn’t said anything. “Can I stay one more night?” 

Brian nodded, his eyes not leaving the TV.

“Thanks. I really appreciate it.”

“Where are you going?”

"I don’t know. Maybe I can sleep at the bus station. It wasn’t so bad.” Justin wrinkled his nose. “Well, it was, but it’s okay.”

Brian picked up the phone. “Let me try something before you move into the bus station.” He walked out the door when Emmett answered the phone. “Hey.”

“Who’s this?”

“Kinney.”

“What’s wrong? You never call me.”

“Sure I do.”

“No, actually you don’t.”

“Do you want me to hang up?”

“That depends on what you want.”

“Remember Justin?”

“Vaguely. Wonderful blue eyes, delicious red mouth with lips you just have to kiss, bubble butt to die for? That Justin?”

“Very funny. Do you think he can stay in Michael’s old room for a while? His dad threw him out. I’ll pay the rent for him.”

“Sure! When will you be here? Oh, I need to clean and—”

“Honeycutt.”

“What?”

“Thank you.”

“Aw, you do have a heart.”

“Shut up!” Brian hung up on him. He walked over to Justin, who sat drawing on the bed. “I found you a place to stay.”

“You did?”

Brian nodded.

“I don’t know how to pay for it.” Justin looked down at his sketch pad.

“You don’t have to.”

“Where is it?”

“My friend Michael moved in with his boyfriend, and now his roommate, Emmett – you met him the other night at Babylon - is looking for a new roommate.”

“I liked him. But doesn’t he want me to pay rent?”

“It’s been taken care of.”

“By you?”

“Yeah. Just for a couple of months to see if you two can stand each other.”

Justin chewed at the tip of his thumb. “Brian?”

“Yeah?”

“What happens if we do get along? I won’t be earning any money anytime soon.”

“We’ll figure something out. Come on. I’ll take you to look at the room tonight, and if you like it, I’ll drop you off there after work tomorrow.”

\----------

Emmett threw himself around Justin. “I’m so happy to have you here! Those blue eyes are amazing, and how I wish that ass were attached to _my_ back!”

“Thanks.” Justin looked at Brian.

“Don’t scare the boy, Emmett. He’s very young and innocent.”

“You mean you haven’t had him? That’s so romantic!”

“Of course, I’ve had him. Since when is not fucking considered romantic?”

They glared at each other until Justin interrupted them. “Can I see my room?”

“Where are my manners?!” Emmett cried out. “This way!”

Justin looked at Brian, who rolled his eyes, but smiled. 

“He’s a bit too much, but somehow you get used to it.”

\----------

Waking up early on Monday morning, Justin silently got out of bed, careful not to wake Brian. He made some toast and ate it standing against the counter, jumping in surprise when Brian put his arms around him from behind. 

"Are you ready for school?” His voice was sleepy and so incredibly sexy. He rubbed his dick against Justin’s ass.

“Yeah. I need to leave, so I won’t be late. I have a test at eight-thirty.” He giggled when Brian bit at his neck and pushed him towards the door.

“Meet me here at six tonight.”

\----------

Brian threw Justin’s bag in the back seat and drove off to Emmett’s place. 

Justin sat next to him quietly until they arrived. “Thank you for finding me a place to stay.”

Brian drew him in for a kiss and gently pushed him out of the car.

Justin knocked on the door, waiting for Emmett to open it. 

“You’re finally here!” Emmett pulled him inside and gave him a hug as Justin laughed and relaxed. “You can unpack your things, and then we’ll have dinner. I’ll fix us something. Do you cook?”

“Yes.” Justin sounded a little overwhelmed.

“Perfect! Just think of all the dinner parties we can throw.” 

They talked for hours and took care of the dishes together. Justin put away the plates and asked if it’d be okay if his friend Daphne came over to study with him after school. 

“Sure! I can’t wait to meet her.”

\----------

Emmett knocked on Justin’s door the next morning. “Honey, are you up?” 

Justin opened, dressed in his uniform. 

“You look amazing! And very, very young,” Emmett told him as Justin glared back. “Breakfast at the diner?” he quickly changed the subject.

Justin checked his watch. “Sorry, I can’t. I’m late.” He grabbed his bag and ran.

“But you need to eat!” Emmett yelled when the door closed.

\----------

Brian ordered an omelet and sat down with the boys. 

“He’s so adorable,” Em said.

“Who?” Brian looked around.

“Justin! I can’t believe you didn’t keep him for yourself.”

“Can we please eat?” Brian sighed dramatically.

“Who are you talking about?” Michael asked.

“Justin. My new roommate.”

“Oh, you found someone?”

“Brian found him for me.”

Michael looked at Brian. “You fucked someone and handed him over to Emmett?”

“I fucked him. He needed a place to stay. I called Honeycutt.”

“After you’d let him stay at the loft for the weekend.”

“What?!” Michael yelled. “You let a trick stay with you?”

“He’s not a trick.” Brian set his coffee cup on the table and stood up. Walking out of there, he’d overheard Emmett telling them everything they needed to know about the kid. 

\----------

Daphne stopped inside the door and looked around the apartment. “It’s very colorful.”

“Just like Emmett,” Justin said with a smile.

“Can I meet him?”

“I’m not sure when he’ll be home.”

“Will Brian come over?”

“I doubt it. I told you what he said about fucking around. I’m not sure if I’ll ever see him again.”

Daphne hugged him. “You’ll meet someone new.”

“No, he’s the one. I’ll die alone.” Justin giggled when Daphne hit him on the shoulder.

“You’re seventeen. It’s too soon to give up. Do you guys have anything to eat?” 

They searched through the kitchen cabinets and sat down in front of the TV. Emmett found them there hours later, deep into their homework.

“Wow, you really are dedicated students, aren’t you?” 

Daphne got up and introduced herself.

“What are you studying?”

“Chemistry and History.”

“Ouch. That sounds painful.”

“We’ll move into my room, so you can have the sofa and TV to yourself.”

“Thanks, sweetie.” Emmett draped himself over the sofa when they were gone. An hour later, he waved at Daphne when she left, then he went into Justin’s room and found him sitting on the bed, drawing a picture. “What are you doing?”

“Just doodling.” Justin held it up for Emmett to see.

“You’re really talented.”

“Thanks! That’s what Brian said, too.”

“You’ll see him again soon.”

“You think so?” Justin couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face.

\----------

“Justin’s an amazing artist,” Emmett said a couple of days later when they all had lunch together.

“I know,” Brian said.

“He’s an artist? I thought he was in school,” Ted said.

“He is, but he draws every chance he gets. He actually sold a painting at the Center’s art show last month,” Emmett said happily.

“He sounds perfect. Why don’t you try to hit on him?” Ted continued.

“Me?” Em laughed. “I believe he’s already seen the face of God and is lost to us mere humans.” 

Brian coughed and tried to hide his laughter as Emmett looked at him, winked, and stood up to leave. “Honeycutt, wait.” Brian went after him. “Does he need money?” He rolled his lips in, and his voice was vulnerable.

“No, I think he’s fine.” 

They looked at each other for a while before Brian walked out the door.

\----------

Justin watched Emmett try on outfit after outfit and finally settle for a dark shirt with purple swirls and pink trousers. “Do you have a date?”

“Oh, how I wish I did. I’m having Sunday dinner at Deb’s. You’ll be there, too, right?”

“No. I’m not invited.”

“Brian hasn’t invited you?”

“I haven’t seen him since he dropped me off here on Monday.”

Emmett picked up the phone. “Deb! One more plate, please. Justin, my new roommate, is coming, too.” He hung up. “Problem solved. Feel free to go through my closet if you need something to wear.”

“Thanks, but I’m fine.” Justin walked into his room and changed his clothes.

“Those pants make your butt look delicious.” Emmett did his best not to touch him. “And the blue sweater is perfect with your hair.” 

They smiled at each other and left.

“Should we bring flowers?”

“You are the sweetest thing! No, she’s not expecting it. She’s just happy to cook for her boys.”

“Her boys?”

“Oh, right. You haven’t met the gang yet! There’s me, of course; Ted, my best friend; Deb’s son, Michael, who’s also Brian’s best friend; Lindsay . . .”

Justin smiled. “I know her!”

“And her partner, Mel.”

“Won’t David be there?” Justin asked, remembering Emmett had told him about Michael’s boyfriend.

“I think he’s out of town. And Vic, Deb’s brother.”

“Everyone, this is Justin!” Emmett said loudly enough for everyone to hear. 

Lindsay hugged him, and Mel smiled at him from across the room. Ted and Michael waved, continuing to talk.

Vic came up to him. “Well, aren’t you pretty? And young. Sadly, much too young.” 

Justin smiled at him.

“Sunshine?!” Deb came out of the kitchen, carrying trays of food.

“Emmett invited me. He called you earlier.” Justin hesitated, glancing at Emmett.

“You’re _that_ Justin! I’m so happy to have you here.”

Justin looked around, searching for Brian, who walked in right at that moment wearing jeans and a leather jacket. 

He came up to Justin. “What are you doing here?”

Justin shrugged. “Emmett invited me.” Turning around, he was stopped by Brian’s hand on his shoulder.

Brian spun him around, tilted his head back, and kissed him, his hands on Justin’s ass, squeezing him hard. “That ass is mine tonight,” he growled into his ear.

Justin nodded and squirmed a little when his dick started to kick. 

Brian pushed his thigh in between Justin’s legs for just a second, grinning when he felt his cock against it.

Justin turned towards the table again and blushed when he saw everyone staring at them.

“Okay,” Deb finally said, breaking the silence. “Let’s eat.”

\----------

Emmett threw the door open and started talking to Justin before he’d even made it inside. “Justin! You need to see what I picked up today. It fit me so perfectly that I didn’t even bother to check the price tag . . .” His voice trailed off when he saw two pairs of feet sticking out from the sofa. Looking over the back, he found Brian and Justin almost on top of each other, apparently fallen asleep while watching TV. 

Justin stirred and tried to turn over, but Brian’s hand encircled his chest and pulled him back against himself again.

Emmett silently tiptoed into his room, grinning at what he’d just seen. Half an hour later, he heard their voices coming from the living room, and he walked out to them.

Justin sat up, laughing at something Brian said when he noticed Em. “Oh, you’re home.”

Brian sat up and straightened his clothes. The glare he shot Emmett clearly said ‘One word and I _will_ kill you.’ He pushed Justin up off the sofa. “I need to go.” He kissed him quickly and left.

Em clapped his hands and hugged Justin. “That was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. Brian Kinney taking a nap with his boy toy!”

“I’m not a boy toy.”

“Honey, you are, and he so loves you!”

“You think so?” Justin grinned at him.

“I’ve never seen him like this before. Not even with Michael.”

“He and Michael . . . were they . . . I mean, did they . . . like date?”

“No, no. Just friends. Michael always wanted them to be together, but I honestly don’t think he’d have put up with Brian fucking around. That’s not the life Mikey wants. And Brian was afraid he’d ruin their friendship if he fucked him.” 

Justin let out a sigh of relief. 

“Doesn’t it bother you that he’s tricking?”

“A little, but it’s who he is.”

“I have something to show you. Don’t move!” Emmett ran into his room, finally getting to put on his new clothes.

\----------

Emmett sat on the couch, drinking a cup of tea and reading the latest fashion magazines when Brian walked through the door. “Kinney! I haven’t seen you around this often since . . . well, ever. Any special reason that brings you here?” Em smiled sweetly at him.

Brian ignored him. “Is he here?”

“In his room. Doing his homework.”

“I can’t believe I’m fucking someone who has homework to do,” Brian muttered to himself.

Justin looked up from the book he was reading when Brian came in. “What are you doing here?”

Brian shrugged. “I’m going to Babylon. Do you want to come?”

“Sure! Just give me a minute to change.” 

Brian watched him undress, feeling his cock reacting to his naked, hard body. He reached down and rubbed the front of his pants. “Justin.”

The tone in Brian’s voice made Justin smile as he turned around and walked over to him, still naked. He straddled Brian’s legs and pushed his tongue into his mouth. 

Brian opened his pants and took out his cock.

Justin moaned when he saw how hard he was. “Did I do that?” he asked innocently.

Brian quickly undressed while watching Justin, who’d lay down on his stomach, slowly humping the sheets under himself. Smacking his ass, Brian enjoyed seeing how red the skin turned. He did it again, putting more force behind it this time as Justin gasped and traced his ass cheek with one hand, loving the heat that radiated from it. Bending down, Brian licked along his crack and over his hole, biting at the red marks on his cheeks.

Justin rose to his hands and knees and began to rock backward towards Brian. “Fuck me,” he panted when Brian slapped him once again. 

Brian gripped his hard, leaking cock, running it over the small of Justin’s back and down his crack. Stopping right above his hole, he licked him clean. After putting on a condom, he used his thumbs to work Justin open and slid inside him.

“God! Yes!” Justin shouted, Brian panting loudly when he felt Justin’s tight walls around his cock and Justin’s muscles pulling him further inside. “Deeper,” Justin moaned, pushing backward and taking him in down to the hilt. Brian fucking him roughly, Justin came within minutes without even touching himself.

“Look, Justin.” 

Craning his neck, Justin watched Brian pull out, take off the condom, and jerk himself hard a couple of times before he shot onto his red ass. Justin groaned when he felt the warm cum splashing over his skin.

Brian wiped him off before slumping down onto his back, giggling and breathing heavily. “We might need a shower before we leave.”

Emmett fanned himself with his magazine when they walked out into the living room and headed for the bathroom. “I wasn’t listening. I swear I didn’t hear anything. But, god, that was hot!”

Brian nodded, grinning while Justin blushed and hurried towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Justin came home late, finding dinner ready and on the table. He saw Emmett standing by the counter, folding their napkins into swans. “Are we celebrating?” He took off his jacket and sat down.

“Oh, honey, I’m sorry, but I have some bad news.” Emmett sounded nervous.

“What happened?”

“Mikey’s moving back in.”

“Why?”

“It didn’t work out with David.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll pack my things and be out as soon as possible.” Justin got up from the table.

“Can’t we eat before you do that? I’ve worked on the food for hours, hoping you’d be less upset if you got something nice to eat.”

“I’m not upset.” Justin tried to smile, hoping it looked like he meant it. “I’ll miss you, though. You’re the perfect roommate.”

Emmett wiped a tear and hugged Justin tightly, ruining the swan. 

\----------

“Is Justin here?” Brian headed for Justin’s room without waiting for Emmett’s answer.

“He’s in there. Packing.”

Brian stopped dead. “What the fuck?! He said you two got along great.”

“We do! I love having him here, but Mikey broke up with David.”

Brian cursed and walked quickly into his room. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Justin didn’t meet Brian’s stare.

“Where are you going?”

“I don’t know. I’ll call my parents in a little while. Maybe they’ll let me come back.”

“Do you want to go home?”

“No!”

“Then don’t.”

“I guess I could sleep on Daphne’s couch.”

“You’re not sleeping on a fucking couch!”

Justin dropped his things and plopped down on the bed. “Then what do you suggest I do?”

“You could stay at the loft . . . only for a few nights. Just until we figure something else out.”

“Thank you.” Justin looked a little happier.

“Debbie’s got a spare bedroom. I could ask her.”

“Brian, I can’t keep moving between your friends’ homes. This is crazy.”

“Well, you don’t have much choice, do you?”

“My life’s a mess. I’m so tired of not belonging anywhere.”

“Hey.” Brian sat down next to him and stroked Justin’s back. “It’ll be okay.”

“You shouldn’t have to take care of me. It’s just not right.”

“You’re seventeen; you can’t fix everything by yourself.”

“I’m eighteen.”

“When did that happen?”

“Last Friday.”

“Did Emmett throw you a party?”

“No. No one but Daphne knew about it. She got me some really nice acrylic pens, though.”

“What do you want?”

“Excuse me?”

“For your birthday. Tell me.”

“You’ve already helped me so much. I don’t want anything.”

“Sure you do.”

“I could use a new pair of shoes.”

“I’ll get you the shoes. But what do you want, not what do you need?”

“A night at Babylon with you. No tricking. Just us dancing. Then you take me back to the loft and fuck me silly.” Blushing a little, Justin kept looking into Brian’s eyes.

\----------

“Deb, Mikey’s old room is still empty, right?”

She nodded while she took the order from yet another table.

“I know someone who could use it.”

“Do you, sweetie? That’s nice.” She hurried back to the counter to pick up a pink plate and a lemon bar.

Brian stopped her on her way back with a hand on her shoulder. “Deb, listen. Are you listening?”

“Yes! One chicken sandwich coming right up.” She smiled broadly at him.

“No, that’s not . . .” Sighing, he followed her around the diner. “Deb! Justin needs somewhere to stay. Can he move into Mikey’s old room for a while?”

“That sounds like a great idea!” She smacked her gum. “Vic will love to have some company while I’m working.”

“Thank you.” Brian took the heavy tray from her and carried it to the counter.

“Who is he?”

“What do you mean?” Brian frowned at her. “You’ve met him lots of times.”

“Who is he to you?”

“No one.”

“Brian.”

Brian sighed and shook his head. “Just some kid who needed to be rescued.” He looked up and saw her watching him closely. “Deb, please.”

Seeing the answer in his eyes, she stopped pushing him.

\----------

“I need to try and talk to them. Maybe they’ve changed their minds. Maybe my dad can see there’s nothing wrong with me. Maybe my mom has convinced him.” Justin sat next to Brian in the Jeep. He’d just talked him into driving over to his parents’ house.

“Don’t count on them changing.” Brian stroked Justin’s hair.

“Can you wait for me?”

“Sure.”

Twenty minutes later, Justin carried a big bag out the door. 

Brian hurried outside to help him put it in the back of the Jeep. Noticing the tears in his eyes, he gave him a hug. “No?”

Justin shook his head and bit his bottom lip.

“You know, Debbie is happy to take you in.”

“I just wish my own parents felt the same way.”

Brian did his best to fight the urge to walk up to the house and set them straight. Instead, he turned the car around and drove to Deb’s place.

Waiting impatiently for Debbie to stop gushing over her new house guest, he helped carry Justin’s bags upstairs. Looking around Mikey’s old room, Brian thought about all the nights he’d spent there instead of in his own bed. He smiled when he saw some old pictures of them looking so impossibly young.

“This will be perfect,” Justin said. “Thank you for taking care of me. Again.”

Brian kissed him. “I have to leave. Be nice to Vic, and don’t talk back to Deb. She’ll make you regret it.”

“I promise to behave.” Justin laughed and pushed him out the door. “Later.”

“Later.”

After quickly brushing his teeth, Justin fell down on the bed. He was exhausted after a long night in Deb’s kitchen, answering tons of questions that were all about him. Vic’s attempts to stop her had gone unnoticed. There was no doubt how much they loved each other, even though they didn’t seem to be able to stop picking at everything the other one said. 

The house was small, but nice, and he’d immediately felt at home - like part of a family again. Not wanting to think about how much he missed his own family, Justin turned on his side and looked at the pictures of Brian and Michael as teenagers. He suddenly wished Daphne was there, missing her falling asleep next to him after hours of gossiping about the cute guys at school. He decided to invite her over the next night to introduce her to Deb and Vic.

\----------

“I had a date with Justin last night.” 

Brian was quiet, waiting for Emmett to continue. 

“Not a _date_ date . . . we just hung out and watched TV.” Emmett laughed nervously. “Are you still there?” 

“What do you want?”

“He asked me to go shopping for clothes with him tomorrow night.”

“Honeycutt, why are you telling me this?”

“He didn’t ask or anything, but I think he might need help paying for everything. He needs a lot of things, but he tried to cut it down to a minimum.”

“Tell him to meet me here at my office after school tomorrow.”

“Does he know where your office is?”

“Yeah, we drove past it weeks ago.”

“Brian?”

“What?”

“You’re doing something good here.” Emmett giggled when Brian hung up on him.

\----------

Justin saw Brian standing in front of a group of clients in the conference room, looking taller and sexier than ever. He felt his breath catch in his throat and his dick twitching.

“Can I help you?” A tall, beautiful blonde woman had come up behind him.

“You must be Cynthia. I’m Justin. Justin Taylor. I’m . . . Brian’s friend. He asked me to meet him here.”

“His meeting hasn’t ended yet, but he told me to let you wait in his office.”

“Oh!” Justin gasped when he walked through the door.

Cynthia turned to look at him. “Are you okay?”

“My painting.” Justin stared up at the wall and saw his large painting from the Center’s exhibit hanging behind Brian’s desk.

“Of course! You’re _that_ Justin. It’s so big. It took us hours to hang it.”

“I didn’t even know he’d bought it.”

“Sounds like Mr. Kinney.”

“Thanks, Cynthia,” Brian interrupted her. “I’ll take it from here.”

“You bought it,” Justin said when they were alone.

“It was either that one or the stone vagina.” Brian closed the door behind them, both shuddering at the memory.

“Why am I here? Emmett just told me to meet you. You want to go to Babylon or Woody’s?”

“No. I need to work late.”

“Oh, okay.”

“You’re going shopping with him?”

“Yeah. I need some things.”

“Clothes or school stuff?”

“I could use both, but I’ll just settle for a pair of pants and maybe a new sketchbook. I have some money saved.”

“Use it on art supplies.” Brian took out his wallet and handed Justin a stack of ten-dollar bills. 

“No. Brian, you don’t have to. This is too much. I just need a pair of pants.”

“You need more than that. Just take it.”

“Thank you,” Justin whispered, putting the money in his pocket. “I know my parents should pay for this stuff, but I don’t know how to ask them.”

“Justin, it’s okay. I know it’s a lot of money to you, but it isn’t to me.”

“Thank you,” he said again, smiling when Brian’s tongue and lips attacked his mouth before he told him to stop interrupting him at work and pushed him out the door.

Brian picked up the phone the second he left. “Emmett, make sure he buys something nice to wear to Babylon tonight.”

“Any special occasion?”

“His birthday.”

“It’s his birthday today?”

“No. It was a month ago.”

“Why didn’t you say something? We could have thrown him a party.”

“I didn’t know.”

“Oh, poor baby.”

“Cut it out! He’s not a fucking child. Just drop him off at the loft when you’re done shopping.”

\----------

“I had so much fun today.” Justin leaned over and hugged Emmett before he picked up his bags and got out of the car.

“Have a nice evening. Whatever you have planned.”

“He doesn’t do plans.” Justin rolled his eyes and waved at Emmett. Running up the stairs, he stopped inside the door and saw that Brian was wearing a new black shirt and tight black pants. He looked delicious. “You’ve dressed up.”

“Let me see what you got.” Brian took the bags from Justin and went through them until he found what he was looking for. He held out a pair of low riding cargoes and a blue sweater.

“Emmett made me buy those. I said they were too expensive, but he insisted. I can return them.”

“Take a shower, and put them on.”

“Are we going somewhere?”

Brian pushed the clothes into his arms and turned him towards the bathroom. Thirty minutes later, they pulled up in front of Babylon, Brian taking a hold of Justin’s hand as they walked towards the entrance. He ran his fingers through his hair, stroked his face, and bent down to kiss him. “Happy birthday,” he mumbled against his lips.

Justin’s face lit up. “You remembered!”

“You wished for one thing. It wasn’t that hard to remember.”

“Yeah, but you . . . I didn’t think you actually would . . . I mean . . . Oh, never mind. Come on. I want to dance.”

Brian had Justin’s hips in a firm grip as they walked to the dance floor. “Your ass and those pants are a great combination.”

Turning around, Justin put his hands around Brian’s neck and kissed him, starting to move to the music and closing his eyes. He enjoyed Brian’s hands roaming his body and his mouth nibbling and sucking on his throat, sending shivers down his spine.

A couple of songs later, Brian took Justin's sweater off of him and secured it into the back of his pants before he lifted him up and licked over his chest. Stopping at his nipples, he bit at them, making Justin moan and push himself closer to Brian's mouth. 

"That felt so good," Justin breathed into Brian's ear when he finally put him down again.

A trick somehow managed to get between them, but Brian told him to fuck off. When he turned to Justin, he politely asked him to leave them alone. The guy shrugged and walked away.

"You’re so fucking nice to everyone," Brian said, pulling Justin back into his arms.

"Why shouldn’t I be? He just wanted to get laid like everyone else."

“Yeah? You want to get laid?” Brian asked, laughing when Justin stopped dancing and nodded eagerly. He ran his hand down Justin’s back and forced their hips together. “Keep dancing,” he mumbled.

Justin threw his head back and moved to the rhythm of the music. Closing his eyes, he felt Brian’s fingers on his cock, rubbing and pressing down on it. Taking a hold of Brian’s shoulder, he steadied himself and pushed into his hand, never missing a beat. With sweat trickling down his chest, Justin felt Brian’s tongue catching the drops. He groaned when Brian’s mouth and fingers were back on his nipples again, biting and twisting them in just the right way. He tried taking a step back.

“No,” Brian growled, squeezing Justin’s cock.

“Oh, god! I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop touching me.”

Brian looked down at him, so young and horny that it radiated off of him. His mouth was red and his lips were wet, his blond hair flying around his head as he kept dancing and rubbing up against Brian’s body. 

Brian felt his own cock grow hard and let go of Justin. “Come on. I need a drink.” Moving Justin in front of himself so he could hump against his ass, Brian ordered two shots of Beam and a bottle of water. He slipped one hand down the front of Justin’s pants while waiting for the drinks. When Justin tilted his head back to kiss him, Brian closed his fingers around Justin’s cock and rubbed himself hard against his ass. His fingers got wet with the precum bubbling out of Justin’s slit. “I need to fuck you,” he growled loudly enough for everyone around them to hear.

Justin panted into his mouth, “Take me.”

“Kinney,” The bartender said. “Hey, Kinney!”

“What?” Brian was clearly annoyed at being interrupted.

“Back room is over there.” He pointed in the right direction as if Brian had never been in there before. “Use it.”

“No.”

“Well, you’re not fucking against my bar.”

“Stop worrying. We’re leaving.”

Justin took a deep breath and turned around in his arms. “We don’t have to go home.”

“Yes, we do.”

“It’s really okay to stay.”

“The fuck it is. It’s not what you wished for.”

Justin slid his fingers inside of Brian's pants. Wrapping them around his stiff cock, he stroked his thumb over the head and dipped it in the slit. He cupped Brian’s balls with his other hand, massaging and tugging at them.

“Justin,” Brian whispered, slumping down and putting his head on Justin’s shoulder.

“Back room?” Justin asked, seeing Brian struggle with the answer before he yanked Justin’s hand out of his pants and walked them into the back room.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” Brian muttered.

“Do it.”

“How do you want it?”

Justin looked around quickly, deciding on the couch in the corner. “From behind while I kneel on the couch.”

Hurrying over to the couch, Brian’s fingers felt numb when he undid the button on his pants. “I’m so fucking horny.” He smiled down at Justin, who was struggling to get his pants over his shoes. 

Justin finally toed his shoe off and freed his pants leg. Climbing up on the sofa, he kneeled over the back and wiggled his ass towards Brian. “Fuck me!”

Brian put on a condom, covered it with lube, and then ran a finger down Justin’s crack, rubbing around his hole and pushing inside to stretch him open.

“Just take me,” Justin hissed.

Putting the head of his cock between Justin’s cheeks, Brian slowly entered him, not stopping until he was all the way inside. He held still to let Justin adjust, and when he felt him relax, he pulled almost all the way out and rammed into him again. 

Justin shouted with pleasure and fell down onto the sofa, Brian’s mouth feeling hot against his neck. 

“You feel fucking amazing. So incredibly tight.”

“Uh-huh.” Justin craned his neck, and they kissed sloppily as Brian started to fuck him fast. He held onto the couch with one hand, playing with his nipples with the other one.

Brian’s arm encircled him, and he started to stroke his dick. “Come for me, Justin.”

“No. I want more.”

Brian laughed at the desperate need in Justin’s voice. “I promise I won’t stop.” His hand sped up, and he fucked him with the same rhythm.

“Yes!” Justin shouted as he came hard. His ass clamped down onto Brian’s cock, making him grit his teeth and hold still for a minute to keep control of his body. Sucking Brian’s cum-soaked fingers into his mouth when Brian offered them, Justin felt him starting to move inside of him again. He cried out when he hit his prostate. “Too much, Brian! I can’t take it.”

“Sure you can.” Brian took Justin’s hand and placed it on his cock. They jerked it together until he was hard again. “Good boy.” Fucking him with long, slow thrusts, Brian looked up and saw guys standing around them. “Look, Justin. We’re so hot they can’t help but touch themselves while they watch us.”

Justin blushed, but grinned. Looking at the guy standing closest to them, his cock only inches from Justin’s face, he licked his lips when Brian told him to taste it. His tongue sneaking out and wetting the head of it, Justin moaned when he tasted the guy’s precum.

Brian slammed into him hard. “Suck him, Justin! I want to watch you do it. Take him in.”

Hesitating for just a second, Justin gripped the boy’s hips and held him still as he opened up and took him inside. He started sucking and licking, using every move Brian had taught him. His breathing sped up when he swallowed around him, the guy panting and Brian’s fingers digging deeper into his flesh.

“So fucking hot to watch you do that.”

Justin swallowed again and pulled back when the trick came down his throat, Brian’s cock growing impossibly larger as he shot deeply inside Justin the second he felt him cum again.

Pulling out, Brian sat down and turned Justin around to sit on his lap. “That was incredible. I loved watching you suck that guy.”

“Best birthday ever,” Justin giggled, leaning his head against Brian’s. “I’m hungry.”

\---------

Brian stopped outside the diner. “Let’s order something to go. I want to fuck you again.” He pressed down on his cock.

Justin hurried inside and ordered a burger. He felt Brian’s large hands stroking his back while they waited by the counter. “How are you gonna take me at the loft?”

“Your birthday. Your decision.”

“I just want you inside me.” Justin took a step back and rubbed his ass against Brian’s growing cock. “Fuck me anyway you like.”

“You’re horny tonight.” Brian ran a finger up and down his crack.

“More,” Justin demanded.

“Not here. Deb’s watching us.”

“Jesus!” Justin made Brian take his hand out and straightened his clothes. He looked down at their obvious hard-ons. “Any chance she’ll let this pass?”

“Have you met Deb?” 

Justin braced himself and smiled through her jokes.

“Go easy on him. We’re celebrating his birthday. He can be as horny as he wants.”

“What’s your excuse?” Deb pointed at Brian.

“I’m his gift.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting in his room, Justin was working on a drawing when he heard the doorbell ring and his friends’ voices coming from the kitchen. He ran downstairs and hugged Emmett, giggling when Brian took a hold of his shoulders from behind and pulled him away from him.

“Have you decided on a college yet?” Ted asked him when dinner was served.

Justin nodded. “Dartmouth.” 

“You’re going out of state?” Brian’s head snapped up. “What happened to the Institute of Fine Arts?”

“My parents wouldn’t pay for it.”

“Have you talked to them?” Debbie looked surprised. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I met my mother last week. She said no to PIFA and told me Dartmouth was their choice. It’s the only school they’ll pay for,” Justin sighed. “At least it’s not that far away.”

When Brian got up and went outside for a smoke, Justin followed him minutes later, feeling nervous without knowing why. 

“Are you upset that I’m leaving?”

“Why would I care? It’s your life.”

They stood in silence.

“It’s not what you want to do,” Brian said, putting an arm around his shoulders.

“I need to give it a try. I can’t afford art school on my own.”

“I have an early meeting. Tell Mikey I’ll call him tomorrow.” Brian kissed him. “Later.”

“Later.”

\----------

Justin sat at Brian’s kitchen table, talking on the phone. “I’m sorry, Daphne, but it feels so wrong. I just can’t. Maybe you can go with someone else? What about that guy from the swim team that you like?” He tried to cheer her up, but he could tell it wasn’t working.

Brian knew it would take him about thirty seconds to tell him what was wrong.

“Daphne wants me to go to the prom with her.”

“You don’t want to?”

Justin shrugged. “I don’t fit in there anymore . . . at St. James, I mean.

“So don’t go. It’s just a prom.”

“Yeah, but I hate to disappoint Daphne. She’s talked about it for so long, and I’d promised to go with her before everything changed.”

“What changed?”

“I stopped hiding in the closet, and they decided it was okay to bully me.”

“Well, fuck them.” 

\----------

A week later, Brian picked Justin up after work and drove to Babylon. Meeting Emmett at the door, he stopped and talked to him while Justin walked inside. Following him, they waited for his reaction when the music changed and one of his favorite songs started to play. After a while, Justin realized that the cheering guys on the dance floor were chanting his name.

“What’s this?” Justin looked at them. 

Emmett grinned, and Brian couldn’t have looked more disinterested if he’d tried. 

Justin spun around, trying to take everything in. He noticed Daphne in a bright red dress, standing by the bar and smiling widely at him. Blue and red balloons were everywhere: attached to the walls, lying on the floor, and hanging from the ceiling. The men dancing in the cages wore St. James uniforms, slowly taking them off, piece by piece, in rhythm with the loud music playing.

Justin smiled at Brian. “You! You did this.”

Brian shrugged. “Honeycutt did the decorations.”

“But it was your idea, wasn’t it?”

“You deserve a prom with Daphne outside that fucking school.” Brian stopped Justin from jumping into his arms. “Make a big deal out of it and I promise I won’t fuck you tonight.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Justin quickly took a step back.

Brian gently turned him towards the dance floor, where the crowd parted and a spot lit up the way for him to follow, Daphne waiting for him in the middle of the floor. “Go on. Give the boys what they want. Dance your ass off.”

“Do you like it?” Daphne asked when they met.

“I love it! And you look beautiful.” Justin smiled when she blushed. “You picked the music, didn’t you?”

“Of course. Those old guys you’re hanging with had no idea what you like.”

“Don’t let Brian hear you say that.” Justin lost himself in the music as they both laughed and began to dance. He felt guys brush past him, but he didn’t let them dance with him. Instead, he twirled Daphne around and hugged her tightly. “This is perfect,” he whispered to her. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

“The boys here really do like you.” She giggled when yet another hunk tried to drag Justin with him. “Your ass looks hot when you dance.”

“Daphne!” Justin giggled, but he didn’t slow down. He took his shirt off, smiling when he heard the cat calls around him. He felt so alive, at home, and safe.

Daphne pulled him close when the music slowed down. “You belong here. You know that, right?”

“I know,” Justin agreed. “Will you go to the real prom?”

She nodded happily. “I’ll go with some friends.”

“You need to tell me everything about it!” 

They hugged again, dancing for what felt like hours until Daphne steered him towards the middle of the floor again.

“What are you doing?” Justin looked over his shoulder and saw Brian nodding at someone behind his back. Seconds later, the balloons were set free and glitter rained down on them, getting stuck in Justin’s hair and all over his chest.

Brian lifted him up and kissed him deeply. With their arms around each other, they began to move to their own rhythm as Emmett twirled away with Daphne into the crowd. “Having fun?” Brian asked.

“The ‘Fuck St. James’ banners are a nice touch.”

Brian laughed. “Yeah, I thought you’d like them.”

“Thank you. For everything. It’s been the perfect night. I’m happy Daphne was here, too.” Justin was quiet for a while. “She told me I belong here.”

“Smart girl.” Brian kissed him. “Come here.” Wrapping his arms around Justin, they danced slowly while gently kissing each other. “Do you wanna go home?” Brian asked, his mouth in Justin’s hair and his hands running over his back.

Justin looked around one last time. “This place really looks amazing tonight, but I’m ready to leave. Can we give Daphne a lift?” Looking for her when Brian nodded, he found her at the bar, chatting with the cute bartender. “Daphne, we’re leaving.”

She walked over to them. “Marcus offered to take me home. His shift is ending soon.” She and Justin both looked at Brian.

“I know him. He’s okay.”

“Is he gay?” Daphne whispered to him.

Brian laughed at her worried look. “No. You should go for him. He’s a great guy.”

\----------

Justin sat on the bed, watching Brian walk out of the shower and get dressed again. For once, he looked tired. “You don’t have to come. It’s just a dinner. You were there just two nights ago. I’m sure Deb won’t mind.” Justin knew how hard Brian had been working lately. They’d hardly seen each other in the past two weeks.

“I’m fine.” Brian grabbed his car keys and ran his fingers through Justin’s hair as they walked down the stairs. Sitting quietly in the car, their hands never stop touching, Justin resting his head on Brian’s shoulder.

“Fucking hell!” Justin hissed when he opened the door to Deb’s house, seeing everyone inside and all the decorations on the walls.

Brian laughed at his outburst. “What?”

“I told Debbie not to make it into a big deal.”

“How did that work out?” 

Justin punched him in the chest. “At least I tried.”

Brian kissed him. “Two hours. Then I’ll take you back to the loft, okay?”

“Okay!” Justin relaxed when Brian put his arm around him.

“There you are! The guest of honor.” Vic hugged them both while Debbie waved at them with a spoon, doing the final preparations for the dinner. 

Brian sat down next to Michael, who started telling him about the latest comic book he’d bought. He listened and nodded, pulling Justin down into the chair next to him. 

Justin yelped, making Lindsay and Melanie smile. 

“Anyway . . .” Michael continued.

“I see you’ve still got his interest,” Em whispered to Justin, making him laugh.

Deb sat down and began to pass the food around. “Are you excited, Sunshine? It’s just hours before your big adventure begins.” She smiled widely at him, expecting nothing but a yes as a reply.

Justin nodded. “It’ll be fun.” He did his best to look like he meant it, feeling Brian’s hand on his leg, gently squeezing his thigh. He put his fingers between Brian’s, needed them to ground him. Soon, everyone was chatting and didn’t notice how quiet he was.

Brian got up after they’d finished the dessert. “Come on, Justin.”

“What?” Debbie looked up. “Why are you leaving already?”

“The boy has a big day ahead of him. He needs his beauty sleep.”

“I’ll be back early tomorrow to clean my room,” Justin promised.

“Don’t be silly. You’ve hardly used it in the last few weeks.”

“Where have you slept?” Michael asked.

“At the loft.” Justin blushed.

“Oh, of course.” Michael smiled and took another lemon bar.

Brian bent down to kiss Michael good-bye, stealing a bite of the bar. “I’ll give you a call as soon as work is back to normal.”

Michael nodded and waved at them when they left.

\----------

Back at the loft, Brian poured himself a drink. “You want one?”

“No, thanks.” Justin walked into the shower and stood under the spray for a long time. 

When Brian finally joined him, he found him staring at the wall. He turned him around. “You can still change your mind. You don’t have to go.”

“I think I have to,” Justin whispered.

Brian nodded, not expecting any other answer. “Let’s go to bed.” 

Slowly making love, they took their time and were sure to touch every inch of each other, both kissing every spot that made the other one moan and shiver. Brian entwined their legs and rocked them together until they came. Justin wiped the tears streaming down his face as Brian buried his head in the crook of Justin’s neck. Minutes later, they fell asleep.

\----------

Justin got up early and dressed before he woke Brian. “I have to go back to Deb’s to pack the last of my things, and she wanted to make me breakfast at the diner.”

“Want a ride?” Brian started to get up.

“No, it’s okay. Go back to sleep.” Justin kissed him over and over again as Brian pulled him close to his chest, hugging him hard.

“Later,” Brian whispered into his ear.

Justin looked down at Brian for a long time before he finally let go of his hand. “Later.” Running down the stairs, he tried not to think about how wrong it felt to leave and how much he feared what was ahead of him. He called Daphne and asked her to pick him up outside the diner in an hour, then he hurried over to Deb’s and finished packing. Looking around the room one last time, he was so thankful for the way Vic and Deb had given him a new family, every fiber in his body screaming at him to stay when he locked the door behind himself. Taking a deep breath, he picked up his bags and walked towards the diner.

\----------

Debbie had made him a special breakfast, which, not wanting to disappoint her, he almost managed to finish while Vic kept him company at the table, chatting about all the cute guys he’d meet once he arrived on campus. Finally getting up, Justin turned towards the door after Vic helped free him from Deb’s hug. He stopped when Brian entered through it.

“So, you’re really leaving?” Brian drew him close, ran his hand over his back, and kissed him softly.

“I’ll come back to visit as often as possible. Maybe once a month? And you can come there, too!”

“Justin, we’re not a couple.”

“I know. But we’re, you know, something. You do want to keep seeing me, right?” The more he talked, the more unsure he looked.

“Listen,” Brian said. “When you leave, you’re gone. I won’t look back, and I won’t pretend that what we had was something special. We fucked, we hung out, and we had fun. That’s all it was.” He kissed him one last time. “After awhile, I probably won’t even remember your name.”

“Oh. Okay. I thought . . . I didn’t know . . .” Justin picked up his bag, quickly walking out of there and into Daphne’s car.

She grinned at him. “Did you set a date for the first time he’ll come to visit?”

“No. We won’t see each other again.”

“What? Of course, you will. You’re in love!”

“No, we’re not! Just drive. My plane leaves in less than two hours.” Slumping down in the seat, Justin looked into the rearview mirror, watching Brian leave the diner with his arm around a trick.


	5. Chapter 5

Brian searched through the back room, trying to find someone new, someone who could actually be of some sort of interest. He’d stopped looking for the blond head with the perfect mouth months ago, though he might as well admit to himself that it had taken longer than he’d thought it would to forget all about him. If he tried really hard, he could even still remember his name.

Quickly deciding he needed more booze, he started for the bar. “Hey!” he yelled when someone took a hold of his arm. Yanking it loose, he turned around to face Daphne, who stared up at him. “What are you doing here?”

“Have you talked to him?”

“Who?”

She rolled her eyes. “Who do you think?”

“No. No, I haven’t.”

“Well, I have, and he’s miserable.”

“Why?”

“He didn’t say. In fact, he didn’t say much at all.”

“Then why do you think something’s wrong?”

“Because he didn’t chat my ears off. He didn’t talk about cute, fuckable boys. He didn’t ask about you. And when I asked if he was painting, he said, ‘Why bother?’”

Her last words made Brian frown. “I’m sure he’s just getting used to his new life.”

“He’s been there for three months, and he still won’t let me visit. Believe what you want, but I’m telling you he’s not okay!” She glared at him one final time before walking away.

Shit! Things like these didn’t make it any easier to get rid of the pictures that still threatened to linger behind his eyes when he wasn’t careful. Brian turned around and entered the back room again. Leaning against a wall, he opened his pants and pushed the guy standing closest to him down on his knees. He relaxed and tried to ignore the plan that was forming in his brain without his permission.

\----------

A week later, Brian arrived on the campus of Dartmouth University. He studied a map of the area for a while before finding what looked like the administration building. Twenty minutes later, he held Justin’s schedule in his hand and went looking for the right classroom.

After almost an hour, he finally saw Justin hurrying out of the room. “Justin!”

Justin’s head whipped around, and he saw Brian standing against the wall. “What are you doing here?” He raced over to him and hugged him tightly. “God, you’re hot.” Blushing the second he’d said it, he took a step back.

“I’m here for work. Had an early meeting today and one more tomorrow at noon.” Brian took a closer look at him. His usually tight-fitting clothes now hung off his shoulders and hips, and his pale skin had turned gray. He looked uncomfortable, not like the kid who just fit in wherever you placed him: the loft, the dance floor at Babylon, or doing his homework in the diner at 3 a.m.

Justin stared down at the floor. “I know I look like shit,” he mumbled.

“You don’t. But you don’t look like you’re having the time of your life either.” Brian ran his hand over his back, pulling him closer again.

“I’m not.” Justin’s voice trembled when he continued. “This isn’t for me. It’s not the future I want. I know you told me so, but I needed to try it, Brian. I needed to do what my parents wanted.” His voice begged Brian to understand, to not tell him how stupid he’d been for not listening to him.

Brian took his hand and squeezed it. “Are you done for the day?”

“Yes.”

“We’re leaving.”

“Where are we going?”

“My hotel. We’re having dinner, and you’ll spend the night there.

Justin finally smiled a genuine smile. “I need to get some things from my room first,” he said as they walked to the parking lot and got into Brian’s car. He gave him directions where to park when they arrived outside his building. “You don’t have to come with me. You can stay in the car.”

“I’m coming with you; I haven’t been in a dorm forever.”

“But you don’t have to.” Justin sounded eager that he’d let him go alone.

Brian opened the car door. “What are you hiding from me, Justin?” he asked with a smile. “Do you have a young guy locked up in your room? Can we share him tonight?” He stopped himself when he saw that he was making Justin uncomfortable. “Hey, if you’ve met someone, that’s okay. And if you’re not supposed to fuck around, I’ll just leave.”

“Don’t go!” Justin took a deep breath, calming himself down. “And no, I haven’t met someone.” He looked at his watch. “Come on, then.” He seemed to relax when he opened the door and found the room empty. Seconds later, clothes flew around him as he hurried to get his things into a bag.

“It’s just one night, Justin, and you’ll be naked most of the time.” Brian looked around. It was less messy than he thought it would be. He scanned Justin’s side of the room, looking for sketches or paintings, but couldn’t find any.

“Uh uhm.” Justin wasn’t really listening to him. He jumped when the door to the bathroom opened and a boy walked out, apparently coming straight from the shower with a towel wrapped around his slim waist.

Brian liked what he saw. He had a hot, hard body - probably a jock - the same height as Brian with strong legs and long muscles. Yeah, he’d definitely fuck him.

“Who’s this, Justin? Your _partner_?” The guy’s voice was filled with sarcasm.

“No. Of course, not. He doesn’t do boyfri . . . he’s just a friend. Brian. His name’s Brian.” Justin shut himself up.

“Brian? The guy whose name you moaned in the shower the other night?” he laughed.

Brian stepped up to him. “And you are?”

“Daniel. His straight roommate.”

“I see. Are you ready to go, Justin?”

“I can’t find my allergy meds.”

Daniel threw the package at Justin, who ducked and picked it up from the floor. “You left it in my bed. What the hell were you doing in it? Jerking off?”

“No, no. I must have dropped them. Sorry!”

Brian glanced at Justin, seeing him quietly asking him not to make a scene.

Daniel turned to Brian. “I hope you won’t be staying over. I don’t want to watch two disgusting faggots fuck.”

“What the hell?!”

“Brian, don’t.” Justin gripped his hand and tugged at it. “Let’s just go. I have everything.” Shoving the bag into Brian’s arms, he pulled him out the door.

“God, you have the nicest friends.” Brian shook his head in disbelief and turned to Justin, who sat in the passenger seat and busied himself with picking lint from his trousers. “Care to tell me what the hell that was all about?”

“Can we just get to the hotel? I’m starving.”

Brian drove in silence, parking the car and leading Justin to his room. “We’re ordering room service,” he muttered before he called the front desk. 

Justin smiled when he heard Brian selecting all his favorite foods.

“Okay, now that that’s taken care of, drop your clothes.”

Justin stared at him. “You haven’t seen me or talked to me for months, and you’re seducing me with ‘Drop your clothes?’”

Brian walked over to him. “I haven’t seen you because you never came home to visit, and you could have called me if you wanted to talk.”

“You told me you wouldn’t think about me when I was gone and that you probably wouldn’t even remember my name. Call me a fool, but I thought you made it clear that you wanted nothing to do with me!” Justin almost shouted out the last line, making Brian flinch and take a step back.

Justin followed him. “I needed you, fucking needed anyone from home to come and rescue me, but I didn’t know who to call or how to ask for help. I’ve fucked up. I have no idea how to fix it, and I’ve been lonely. So fucking lonely.” Dropping his arms by his sides, Justin looked up at Brian. “Please?”

Not sure what he was asking for, Brian did the only thing he knew would work; he picked him up and carried him over to the bathroom. Slowly undressing Justin after throwing off his own clothes, he moved them into the shower stall. He tried not to react to how different Justin’s body felt under his fingers when he soaped him. He ignored the hip bones sticking out and the ribs he could trace with his fingers. Brian knew he was crying when Justin kept his head bent down. Carefully turning him around, he smiled when he saw that his ass still looked amazing. Apparently months of misery didn’t affect it at all. After washing his hair, he wrapped himself around him and just held him while he kept sobbing. When room service arrived, he turned off the water, gave Justin one of the towels, and quickly dried himself off.

Justin looked at the table, sat down, and started eating his way through the plates. 

Brian relaxed and laughed when he saw Justin’s fingers almost trembling. “Have you eaten at all in the last couple of weeks?”

Justin nodded and sat back in his chair while chewing on a slice of pizza. “Just enough not to pass out. I guess I haven’t felt like it.”

They sat in silence for a long time.

“I can’t help you if you won’t talk to me,” Brian finally said. “And just so we’re clear, that crap about not remembering your name didn’t work out the way I thought it would.”

Justin looked at him. “Who are you, and what have you done to the stud of Liberty Avenue?”

“I really don’t know, but I’m blaming you.”

Justin got serious. “Brian, I need to go back home. I’m afraid I’ll go crazy if I stay here.”

“You don’t have to convince me. You do look like shit.” Brian kissed him gently on the head when he said it.

“It’s just . . . I don’t know what to do when we get home. I guess I have to talk to my parents?”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Give yourself some time to calm down and regroup before you tell them you dropped out.”

Justin relaxed at the thought of not having to deal with them right away.

“Do you still want to go to PIFA?”

“Yeah! But they wouldn’t pay for it before, and I’m pretty sure they won’t pay for it now that I’ve spent their money on nothing.”

“Then you get a job, save as much money as you can, and apply for PIFA in the spring. And when you get in, I’ll pay for what you can’t afford.”

“Brian.”

“No, don’t! I’m going to pay for it. You can pay me back, or you can have the money. It doesn’t matter to me. But you’re going there next year!”

Justin laughed. “I love that you’re so convinced I’ll get in.”

“Why the hell wouldn’t you? Your work is exquisite.”

“Thank you.” Justin hugged him for a long time, inhaling his scent and enjoying his hands on his body.

“Okay, okay. Now do you wanna fuck?”

Justin took his hand and walked them over to the bed, smiling happily when he felt Brian’s hands on his waist, tugging at his pants. They undressed in a hurry and turned towards each other. Justin stopped and stared at Brian. 

“What?” Brian looked down at himself, stroked his already hard cock, and looked up at Justin again.

He blushed. “I’ve dreamt about you every fucking night, but I’d actually forgotten just how beautiful you are.”

Brian stepped up to him and took him in his arms. Their cocks bumped each other, and Brian’s touch burned like fire on Justin’s skin. 

He stood still and just let Brian seep into his every pore. Feeling their hearts pound hard, Justin relaxed a bit with every beat. When Brian threaded his fingers through his hair, he had to swallow and try really hard not to cry, finally letting himself feel how much he’d missed him.

“Lie down on your stomach,” Brian breathed into his ear. Straddling his waist, he started to massage Justin’s neck and shoulders, his long fingers working his muscles and tracing over his shoulders. He let his lips follow, the taste of Justin’s skin so familiar that he smiled and buried his face in his hair.

Justin jumped, his head whipping around when he heard a loud noise outside the door. 

Brian took a firm grip around his chest and pushed him down into the mattress. “Relax, Sunshine. No one will bother us.”

“Sorry.”

“Sorry’s bullshit,” Brian whispered, his soft voice sending shivers down Justin’s spine. Lying down on top of him, his body covered Justin’s, his dick resting above his ass, slowly humping him. He waited until Justin started to push against him before he sat back up again and put on a condom, covering it with lube. Parting his ass cheeks, he listened to Justin’s moan when he ran the head of his cock down his crack. 

Justin stopped him when Brian pushed the head of his cock against his hole. “Wait.”

Brian froze. “What’s wrong? I was going to open you up before I fucked you.”

Justin smiled at him. “I know. You always do. I just wanted to turn around so I can see you.”

“Oh, okay.” Brian moved off of his legs so he could roll over.

Justin pulled his legs up and took a hold of his knees, giving Brian access to him. 

“God, you’re sexy,” Brian grunted, pushing his thumb inside Justin, stretching and relaxing him. Looking at Justin’s cock leaking precum onto his stomach, he bent down and licked the tip of it at the same time that he pushed another finger inside.

“Fuck!” Justin’s head fell back, and he struggled to keep his legs up.

Brian fingered him until Justin started begging for him to fuck him. He put Justin’s legs on his shoulders and finally pushed the head of his cock inside.

“You’re huge!”

Brian grinned, sliding a bit farther inside. Holding still for a while, he enjoyed how tight Justin felt around him as Justin wrapped his legs around his waist and pressed his heels against his sides, urging him to move. Quickly finding their familiar rhythm, it felt so good and natural that they both had to struggle not to come too soon.

Brian shifted and pulled Justin up so they sat facing each other. He buried himself deep inside him as Justin straddled his hips, rocking together slowly. Brian kissed Justin’s face and stroked his hair over and over again, holding one hand behind Justin’s back to keep them as close as possible. When he rubbed over his nipples, Justin arched into his touch, making sounds that he’d never heard from any of his tricks.

“I missed you,” Justin whispered, almost too low for Brian to hear. He put his face into the crook of Brian’s neck. “I missed you. I missed you,” he repeated, feeling Brian trace his shoulders and down his back. Justin looked up into his eyes. “I missed us.”

Brian lay him gently down on the bed again, going as far inside of him as he could go. “Me, too.” Breathing into each other’s mouths, Brian began to fuck him fast, making sure his cock bumped into Justin’s prostate on every stroke. He watched Justin close his eyes and tilt his head back, moaning softly when he came. Holding still, Brian let the convulsions in Justin’s body take him over the edge, staying deep inside of him.

Justin wrapped himself around Brian, his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. When they finally let go of each other, he dried the tears from his cheeks and smiled a real sunshine smile.

\----------

Justin started to talk just as Brian was about to fall asleep. “I was already there when Daniel arrived. I said hi and told him that I liked his jacket. It was a black leather jacket.” He glanced up at Brian, who nodded. “It was meant as a compliment, nothing more, but he said, ‘Oh, god, you’re not gay, are you?’”

Brian laughed and shifted, pressing Justin against his chest. “I know it’s not funny, but could you have gotten off to a worse start?”

Justin shook his head, “It was a mess right from the beginning. I said, ‘Well, actually, but that . . .” He cut me off, saying, ‘I can’t believe I’m going to share a room with a faggot!’ I told him I wasn’t interested, but he was sure I’d try to rape him the first chance I got.”

“Rape him?”

“His words, not mine. It just sort of got worse from there. Every time he had friends over, he’d start by telling them I was gay - like that was what defined me. Most of them didn’t care, and I know some of them are gay, too. I’ve seen them in the clubs. I even fucked one of them. I know I shouldn’t care, but it was just awful.”

“Why the fuck shouldn’t you care?”

Justin shrugged. “Anyway, I was hoping it’d get better when classes started, but it turned out that I hate Business. I aced every test, and I know I could get my degree, but just the thought of spending years here makes me sick.” Sighing, he flopped over on his back. “I can’t believe I’m giving up.”

“You’re not giving up. You’re starting over.”

“Did Daphne talk to you?”

“Yeah. She tracked me down outside the back room. You should have told her, you know.”

Justin shook his head. “I don’t want to worry her, but I fail at that, too, apparently. I asked for a new roommate, but they wouldn’t help me. They said it would probably pass and told me I should remember that it’s not easy for him either. I ended up spending all of my time in the library so I wouldn’t accidentally piss someone off.”

“Have you been out at all?”

“I found a couple of clubs that would let me in.”

“Fucked any hot guys?”

Justin grinned. “Sure.”

“Good boy!”

“I looked into getting an apartment, but even the smallest ones were too expensive.”

“You fucking know I have the money to help. Why didn’t you just ask me?”

“No looking back. No name recollection . . .“ He giggled when Brian shot him a death glare.

Brian pulled the covers up around them and moved Justin so close he was almost lying on top of him. “Go to sleep. You have a lot to take care of tomorrow.”

\----------

Brian glanced at Justin when they were eating breakfast the next morning, thinking he already looked a bit better. The color had come back in his face, and he wasn’t as nervous as he’d been the day before.

Justin looked up and grinned at him. “This tastes so good!” He waved a waffle at him. “Tell me about everything at home.”

Brian poured himself more coffee and sat back in bed. “Ted is shooting porn, and Honeycutt is his big star.”

“Emmett!? A porn star?”

“Yeah. Who knew he had it in him? He goes by the name Fetch Dixon, and he’s also dating an old man.”

“No way!” Justin wrinkled his nose. “How old is he? Like 34?” He giggled when Brian snagged the waffle away from him and told him to be careful.

“He’s really old, but he actually seems okay. Mikey has a new boyfriend. His name is Ben, and he’s a professor. Boring, but sexy.”

“Have you had him? Ben, I mean.”

“Of course. At the white party a couple of years ago. It was hot as hell. I tied him to the bed and fucked him for hours. Michael doesn’t know about it, though.”

“I wish I’d been there to watch you do it.”

“And since you’ll hear the rumors, I might as well tell you that Ben’s positive.”

“Oh. That must be hard for them.”

Brian shrugged. “It’s none of our business. Mikey’s happy. That’s all that matters.”

Justin got up and straddled Brian’s legs, grinding their cocks together as he wiggled around in his lap. 

Unbuttoning Justin’s pants, Brian slid his hands inside the back of them. He gently caressed his ass, bringing them even closer and making Justin rock against him. “So, you moaned my name in the shower?”

Justin blushed. “No, I didn’t.”

“Sure you did. Daniel said so. Why would he lie about something like that?” Brian laughed when Justin hit him in the chest. “Tell me. I want to hear what made you so horny.”

“It was no big deal. I was just jerking off. I didn’t know he’d come home.”

“Really? Jerking off made you do that? I’d love to have seen it.” Brian pushed his hips up, his fingers creeping closer to Justin’s crack. “Are you sure you weren’t touching yourself in any other way?” Running one finger up and down his crack, he stopped at Justin’s hole, rubbing around the opening and starting over again.

Justin shook his head, his hands roaming Brian’s chest after he pushed up his tee.

“You weren’t soaping your crack with one finger brushing over your hole, putting pressure on it and pressing just the tip of it inside?” Brian’s finger mimicked his words. “Slowly fingering yourself while jerking your cock?” Smiling when Justin took his cock out and began to stroke it, he tried to keep the same rhythm with his finger. He drew Justin closer to give himself better access to his ass and pulled his hands out of his pants. Quickly wetting his fingers, he pushed Justin’s trousers down under his hips, spreading his ass cheeks and sliding one finger inside again.

Justin had one arm around Brian’s neck, kissing him deeper and deeper as his other hand sped up. 

Brian put a second finger inside of Justin. “You didn’t pretend the tip of your finger was my tongue opening you up? Adding one or even two more, pretending they were my cock stretching you open? You didn’t brush over your prostate in that way that makes you moan loudly?” Touching him the way he knew would make him come, Brian watched Justin shoot between their stomachs as he shouted Brian’s name. 

Justin’s ass contracted around Brian’s fingers, making him wish it was his cock it was squeezing. He slumped down onto Brian’s shoulder and laughed softly. “You might be right. Maybe that was what happened.”

“Fucking hot.” Brian rubbed his rock-hard cock inside his pants. “We need to take care of this.”

\----------

Meeting back at the hotel that same evening, Justin told Brian about everything he’d accomplished during the day. He’d talked to everyone he needed to talk to, and he’d signed all the papers that needed to be signed. “All that’s left is to get my things from the room.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I’m coming with you!” Brian growled.


	6. Chapter 6

Justin slept during the whole flight home, his head resting on Brian’s chest and their fingers intertwined in his lap. Brian had given up his attempt to get some work done, trying instead to get his feelings for the kid under control.

They drove from the airport to the loft, leaving their bags there and heading out to look for dinner. Ending up at the diner, Justin took a deep breath when he saw the whole gang sitting at a table. He put an arm around Brian’s waist and walked them over there.

“Sunshine!” Debbie shrieked and hugged him. She turned to Brian and smacked his head. “Why didn’t you tell me he was coming to visit?”

“Ouch! I didn’t know.”

“What do you mean you didn’t know? You’re the one who brought him here.”

“Will you just sit down and stop hitting me?” 

Everyone moved around so the three of them would fit around the table.

Justin began to talk. “I’ve decided to move back. Dartmouth wasn’t for me. It’s not where I need to be. I just wasn’t happy there,” he shrugged, Brian taking his hand when his voice broke.

“Honey,” Debbie said. “I’m sure Brian will wait for you while you get your degree.”

Brian glared at her. “Believe it or not, but not everything is about me.”

“It has nothing to do with him! I couldn’t stand it. The professors were great and the education was good, but I don’t want to spend years there when I know it’s not what I want!”

Brian squeezed his shoulders. “Calm down. They’re not the enemies,” he whispered to him, nuzzling his neck.

Justin tried to smile at them. “Sorry. It’s just been a hard couple of months.”

“No need to apologize,” the man sitting next to Michael said. “I’m Ben, by the way,” he added, shaking hands with Justin. “By leaving, you’re taking care of yourself, and that’s the most important thing you can do. No one knows your own body and mind better than you.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “Thanks for the lecture, Professor. Now, can we please have some coffee?”

“Sure. I’ll get it right away.” Deb jumped up after kissing Michael and pinching his cheek.

The guys kept asking Justin questions, and he did his best to answer them. 

“Don’t forget to tell them about Daniel,” Brian muttered as he got up and walked to the counter.

“Who’s Daniel?” Ted set his cup down and leaned over the table. “Tell us everything.”

Justin had to laugh when he looked around the table and saw the excitement glittering in everyone’s eyes.

\----------

“Deb.” Brian leaned over the counter.

“Did you want something else, honey?”

“Justin.”

“What about him?”

“I think he should stay with me for awhile. Just until he’s settled down again.”

“Okay.” Debbie sounded confused. “I’m not sure what you want me . . .”

“He was a mess when I found him. You can’t really tell with him wearing that jacket, but he’s lost so much weight, and his skin is gray. And on top of everything else, his homophobic roommate made his life a living hell.”

“What?!” she yelled. “You did the right thing bringing him back here. Do you hear me? You’re a fucking hero. That’s what you are!”

“I fucked up before he left,” Brian mumbled.

“Brian Kinney! This is _not_ your fault. Of course you fucked up. You’re not used to having feelings for anyone.” Debbie stopped him when he started to protest. “Don’t fucking tell me you don’t feel anything. And it’s nothing like the feelings you have for Michael or Vic. Or even me. We’re family. But he’s your partner . . . or whatever you like to call him.”

Brian sighed. “He’s not my partner. Or lover. Or any other nauseating word you can come up with. He’s the guy I fuck more than once.”

“Well, isn’t that romantic? I can see why he’s crazy about you.” 

\----------

Justin knocked on Deb’s door, immediately finding himself encircled in her arms when she opened it. 

“I’m so fucking happy to have you home.” She patted down his back. “Holy shit! Brian was right. You’ve lost so much weight.”

Justin pulled away from her. “I’m sure I look horrible without any clothes on.”

“He wasn’t complaining. He was worried.” 

Justin didn’t look convinced. 

“Did he fuck you this morning?”

“Debbie!”

“Did he?”

“Twice,” Justin mumbled.

“Doesn’t sound like he’s totally turned off by you.”

Justin shrugged. “He fucks everyone.”

Deb finally let him inside. “What the hell did they do to his head at that university?” she muttered to Vic.

Vic smiled at Justin and invited him to help decorate a cake he was baking for a fundraiser at the Center. “You know you’re wrong, don’t you?” he asked after they’d worked in silence for awhile.

Justin stayed focused on the berries and slices of fruit he was arranging on the cake, not answering him. 

“We both know he doesn’t say much, but still, he decided to talk to Deb about you. Have you ever heard him actually talk about any of his tricks - other than commenting on their cocks?”

“No.”

“How can you not see that he cares?” Deb asked.

Justin blinked away a tear. “He told me I meant nothing to him.”

“What?” Deb and Vic both stared at him. “When?”

“Before I left.”

“Oh, he mentioned he’d fucked up.”

“I know he said that he was wrong, but it’s so hard to trust him now when he’s nice. I keep waiting for him to say it again. And he says he’ll pay for PIFA, but how do I know he won’t change his mind? And I know I let my parents down. I’m also sure I hurt Daphne by not talking to her . . . by not telling her how miserable I was. God, I’m a fucking mess.” Justin laughed and dried his tears.

“Sunshine. Honey. You’re queening out. And even though it’s adorable, you need to quit it before you start believing your own words.” Deb put an arm around him. “Brian might be an asshole, but he’s an asshole who tells the truth. Always. Yes, he did make a mistake before you left, but he also went there to make sure you were okay. When he found out you weren’t, he did everything right, including admitting that he made a mistake. As for your parents, they pushed you away and don’t deserve your worry. Daphne is your friend. You had her worried, not hurt. And if the rumor is true, she practically attacked Brian at Babylon, telling him to get his shit together and fucking do something.”

Justin giggled. “Who told you that?”

“The queen of gossip - Emmett,” Vic said proudly.

“You’re probably right. I’ll talk to Daphne tonight. And I won’t talk to my parents until I’m ready to handle whatever shit they’ll throw at me.”

“And Brian?” Deb asked.

“I want to trust him. I really do.”

Deb looked down at the cake Justin had been working on the whole time they’d been talking. “You made flowers of the fruit and stars of the frosting? You really are an artist.”

“Maybe I can sell cakes to earn some money. I’m beyond broke.”

“You need a job? Come with me! Kiki called in sick, so you can wait tables from 3 to 9. That ass of yours will get you some serious tips. If it works out fine, you can work as often as we need help.”

“Thanks, both of you.” Justin hugged Vic and hurried after Debbie, who was already out the door.

\----------

“You found a job,” Brian said when Justin handed him a chicken salad.

“Yeah. I need money.” 

Brian stayed quiet. 

“I know, Brian. But I need to at least try to make some on my own.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“I’m so fucking grateful for everything you’ve done for me since the day we met. But . . . I can’t . . . I need . . . Fuck.” Justin rubbed his eyes.

“You have to be more than grateful. You want us to be equal.”

“I know it’s stupid. We can never be that. You’re fucking rich.”

“I wasn’t when I was your age.”

“No, of course not.”

“Justin, relax. Please.” Brian pulled him in for a deep kiss across the counter.

Justin nodded, blinking away the tears that always seemed to linger behind his eyes. “It’s like I can’t,” he whispered. “My head is buzzing with thoughts. I’m worried all the time, and I’m not sure what I’m worried about. My life is perfect now.” He bit his lip.

“Debbie!” Brian said. “Justin’s taking a break.”

“No! I just got here.”

Brian stared at Debbie, who stared back and told Justin to take as much time as he needed.

“Outside. Now.” Brian picked up his salad and dragged Justin with him out to the street. “This has to stop.”

“I know. I’m crying like a . . .”

“It’s not about you crying,” Brian growled. “Cry all you want if it makes things better. You’ve been home for two weeks. I can’t stand to see you miserable. We need to fix you.” He hugged Justin tightly. “You have to help me because I have no idea what to do.”

“I wish I knew.”

“So, we’ll figure it out. Just don’t . . .” Brian rolled his lips in. “Don’t think you’re alone. Okay?”

Justin pulled him down for a kiss. “Thank you.” He kissed him again, really putting all his feelings into it and giggling when he felt Brian’s dick grow against his. “I’m meeting Daphne after my shift is over. Don’t wait up.”

Brian snorted and kissed him one last time.

Debbie was waiting for him inside. “I see what you mean. He looks practically disgusted by you.”

“I might have been wrong.” Justin hugged Deb. “You’re a great mom.”

She smacked his head. “Don’t you dare make me cry and ruin my perfect makeup.”

\----------

Daphne came in a couple of minutes before his shift ended.

“Thanks for meeting me.” Justin sounded nervous and took a deep breath. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you what was going on with me at Dartmouth. I know you must be hurt, and I promise I’ll do everything to fix it . . . if you let me.”

“Are you serious?”

Justin nodded. “You’re my best friend, and I should have trusted you with the mess I was in.”

“You’re right. You should have.”

Justin looked down at his shoes.

“You should have trusted me and let me visit. I so would have kicked that homophobe’s ass and rescued you from that place.”

Justin sighed in relief. “You did trap Brian at Babylon and force him to visit me.”

“That’s not what happened!”

“Em said so.”

“Oh.” Daphne blushed and giggled. “Brian is very slow sometimes.”

“I know!” Justin felt another weight lift from his shoulders as they laughed.

\----------

Brian got home at 2 a.m., expecting to find Justin asleep. Instead, he was jumped by a drunk naked guy, who wrapped himself around him. 

Justin struggled to get Brian’s clothes off with one hand and pushed the other one down the back of his pants.

“Hey, wait! I really need a shower.”

Justin wrinkled his nose. “You do smell.”

“Thanks.” Brian glared at him. “You had a good time?” He dragged him toward the bathroom.

“I did.” Justin sobered up when the water hit him. “Daphne is awesome.”

“She is.” 

Standing under the spray for a long time, they talked about what they’d done that night and the tricks Brian had had. Justin started to jerk himself off, turning his back against Brian’s chest and moaning loudly when Brian took him against the shower wall.

\----------

A week later, Brian woke when Justin hit him in the chest in the middle of the night. Sitting up, he tried to rouse him. “Justin!” 

He finally opened his eyes. “What?”

“You had a nightmare.”

“Fuck! I’m sorry.”

“What was it about?”

“I raped him.”

“Who?”

“Daniel. But suddenly, he was the one who was raping me.” Justin shook his head to get the fog out. “You know how crazy dreams can be.”

Brian felt his heart stop. “Please tell me he didn’t do it.” He brushed his fingers over Justin’s back.

“No. No! It was just a stupid dream.” Justin looked into Brian’s eyes and saw how worried he was. “I promise, Brian. I might be messed up, but I’d tell you if that had happened.” He entwined their fingers, relieved when Brian relaxed after awhile.

“I thought you’ve been feeling better since you started working.”

“I am better! I feel so much more like myself again.”

“Okay. Good.” Brian lay down, pulling the covers up over them. He stayed awake until he heard Justin sleeping again.

\----------

A couple of nights later, Lindsay brought dinner to the loft and forced Brian to take a break from the account he’d been working on so he could eat with her. Listening carefully, she didn’t say much as he told her about Justin’s adventures at Dartmouth and how he was still in a dark place even though he kept insisting everything was fine. Lindsay walked around the loft after she’d finished eating and Brian had returned to his computer. “I thought Justin lived here,” she said.

“He does.”

“Where are his paintings?”

“Huh?”

“Doesn’t he paint?”

“No. Not here, anyway.”

“Does he have a studio?”

Brian shrugged.

“Brian! Focus.”

“What?”

“Does Justin have a studio?”

“No.”

“Oh, that’s bad.” She sounded worried.

Brian looked up at her. “What’s bad?”

“Why do you trick?”

Brian stared at her.

“Just answer.”

“Because I’m horny.”

“And?”

“Hopefully, the trick has a nice ass and a huge cock.”

Lindsay shook her head.

“Just tell me what answer you want. It’ll save us both some time.”

“How does it make you feel?”

“Relaxed.”

Lindsay silently urged him on.

“It clears my head. Makes me see things from a different angle.”

“Exactly.”

“So?”

“You trick. He paints. Well, he’s not painting right now, but that’s my point.”

Brian was quiet for a while, thinking about what she’d said. “Fuck.”

“He has no way to get it out . . . to get perspective on things.”

“Where the hell do I find him a studio?” Brian turned to the screen again, searching for one online.

Lindsay hugged him from behind. “He can use a room at my gallery. It’s tiny, but I think he’ll be able to work in it.”

Brian got up and hugged her back. “Thank you.”

“You really care about him, don’t you?”

“Just get him to paint again.” Brian pushed her out of the loft. 

\----------

“When is your shift over?” Lindsay asked Justin when he served her lunch.

“In an hour.”

“I’m free for the rest of the day. Do you want to go on a date?” She smiled at how surprised Justin was.

“With you? I’d love to!” Justin hurried over to the counter again.

Slowly walking down the street, they talked about Justin’s time at Dartmouth and how hard it had been for him to return home because he felt as if he’d let everyone down. “I know you met with Brian yesterday,” he told her. “I know he’s worried, but I feel much better now. I’ve had a couple of rough weeks, but I think I’m okay now.”

“That’s good.” Lindsay hugged him and steered him through the doors of a gallery. “This is where I work. I want to show you our latest exhibit.” She asked him to say something about every painting as they walked around - what he saw and what he felt. 

Justin felt as if he were being examined at first, but he relaxed after a while and started to truly enjoy it.

“Are you working on a painting right now?”

“No.” Justin shook his head. “I haven’t painted in months. I’ve just sketched a bit.”

“You must miss it.”

“I didn’t know I missed it until today.”

“Really?” Lindsay looked happy. “Come with me.” She took him down the stairs and into a little room, where she’d set up an easel, prepared a canvas, and placed brushes on the table.

“What’s this?” Justin asked.

“It’s your new studio if you want it.”

“Did Brian make you do this?”

“I told him you’d probably feel better if you were painting, and he was ready to buy you a house and turn the whole thing into a studio.”

“Sounds like him.” Justin touched the brushes and traced over the canvas with his fingertips.

“You’re not mad, are you?”

“No. Not at all.” Justin turned around with a wide smile. “Thank you! Thank you so much for doing this for me. When can I start using it?”

“How about right now?” Lindsay gave him the key to the room and explained how he could get into it when the gallery was closed. She left when he began to add colors to the palette.

\----------

Hours later, Justin got home and fell down onto the sofa next to Brian. “That was amazing.” Laughing a little, he rested his head on Brian’s shoulder.

“Who did you fuck?”

“What? I didn’t fuck anyone. I painted.”

“Oh!” Brian checked his clothes for paint stains before he pulled Justin onto his lap. “So, what did you paint?”

“Nothing special. I just let my fingers do whatever they wanted. It was so fucking great to stand in front of an easel again.” He kissed Brian deeply. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For not giving up on me. I know I’ve been boring as hell since I’ve been back.” Justin surprised himself when he didn’t feel like crying.

Brian stroked his hair and down his spine, rubbing circles on his back. “Don’t think about it. Just keep painting if it makes you happy.”

\----------

Lindsay knocked softly on Justin’s open studio door, not wanting to scare him. She’d watched him paint for a couple of minutes, but he hadn’t noticed her.

He turned around and smiled at her. “Hi!”

“I just wanted to see how your new piece is coming together.” Stepping closer, Lindsay looked at the bright blue and red painting he’d been working on. “It’s amazing. Just like all your work. This one seems a bit different, though.” She eyed it from another angle. “Oh, you’ve added strokes of yellow under the red paint. It makes it look as if the sun is trying to come out from behind it.”

Justin looked pleased. “I was hoping you’d notice that! I think it’s almost done. It feels finished.” He handed her a stack of papers. “Would you help me with these?”

“What are they?”

“I have to fill out an application for PIFA, and the paperwork is killing me. It’s like applying to run for president or something.” He started to giggle along with Lindsay.

“I’m sure we can do it together. Why don’t we go to my office so we can sit down and read through it all?” Hours later, she was finally happy with the completed forms. 

Justin signed the papers and put the envelop down between them. “What if I don’t get in? I can’t waste another year.”

Lindsay squeezed his hand. “Then you’ll apply again next year. But you’ll get in. I’m sure of it.”

\----------

Justin heard Brian shouting at a client from the conference room. 

Cynthia hurried out of there and into Brian’s office to drop off some papers. She smiled when she saw Justin standing by Brian’s desk. “Hi, Justin!”

“Hey. How do you put up with his yelling?”

“He’s kind of entertaining . . . and quite impressive to look at.”

Justin nodded. “I know.”

Brian walked up behind Justin and placed his hands on his chest. “Talking about my cock again, Cynthia?”

Justin laughed and raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’ve never seen it. I promise.”

“Stay ten seconds longer, and you will.” Brian put one hand inside Justin’s pants and opened his own with the other one.

Cynthia grinned. “Tempting. But no, thanks.” Walking out, she made sure to close the door behind her.

The second she left, Brian pulled Justin’s pants down to his ankles. “Bend over.” He pushed him against the desk, put on a condom, and held him tightly while slowly inching inside of him. He felt Justin slump over the desk when he immediately sped up and pounded him hard, his fingers pinching Justin’s nipples and making him squirm under his touch. Brian bit at Justin’s neck and licked his ear. “What are you doing here?”

Justin tried to clear his head so he could answer. “I got the letter from the Institute today.”

“Did you get in?” Brian slowed down, but he angled his cock into Justin’s prostate, making him shout in pleasure. “Did you?”

“I haven’t opened it yet.”

“Where is it?” Brian pulled out.

“Don’t fucking stop!”

“Is it in your bag?”

“No. My pocket.”

Brian reached down for Justin’s his pants, massaging his ass cheeks as he knelt behind him. He moved closer and started to lick him when Justin pushed backward into his hand. 

“God, Brian!” Justin moaned. 

Brian lapped over his hole, biting lightly and stabbing his tongue inside. When Justin’s legs began to shake, he stood up and slid into him once more. Opening the letter, he read the first line before letting it drop to the floor, encircling Justin’s body and holding him so close that they almost fused together. Brian pulled out and slammed in again as Justin’s ass started to spasm around him, tilting Justin’s head back so they could look at each other. “You got in.”

Closing his eyes, Justin came all over Brian's desk, shouting as Brian shot deep inside of him.

Brian slowly let go of Justin’s body. He noticed the red marks where his fingers had held him and softly kissed them. Pulling out carefully, he got rid of the condom and handed Justin some napkins to dry himself off before dressing again.

“So, I got in?” Justin’s face flushed, and he looked so happy.

“Yeah. It looks like you’re going to the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts for the next couple of years.”

Justin leaned against Brian’s chest. “You can still change your mind about paying for it.”

“I can, but I won’t.”

“Thank you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Brian lay on the sofa, watching Justin run around and get his things ready for the first day of school. The third time Justin checked his bag, Brian reached out and took a hold of his arm. “What are you doing?”

Justin stopped and smiled at him. “I’m just checking to make sure I’ve got everything I might need.” 

“Are you going to be done soon?”

Justin nodded, zipped up his bag, and put it by the door. “I hope I haven’t overlooked anything.” He chewed the tip of his thumb, looking around the loft again. “I’m nervous.”

“You’re a great artist.”

“What if I don’t fit in there either?” Justin’s eyes begged Brian to tell him everything would be okay.

“First of all, you’re not sharing a room with a homophobe. Second, this is what you want; this is what makes you happy. It’s Visual Arts, not Business.” Brian kissed him when he sat down next to him. “It’ll be fine, Justin.”

Pushing him down on his back, Brian stroked his tight stomach up to his nipples and back down to his belly button. Sliding his fingers into his pants, he smiled when Justin closed his eyes and pushed his hips up. He continued slowly, ignoring Justin’s breathing when it sped up. Lazily drawing patterns on his skin, he tugged at his pubic hair but didn’t touch his growing cock. Pushing Justin’s t-shirt over his head, he trapped his arms with it.

Justin arched into Brian’s touch, begging him to not stop.

Brian shifted and knelt between Justin’s thighs, licking long swipes over his stomach and dipping into his belly button repeatedly. Stretching out on top of him, he licked his nipples for a long time, Justin writhing with the sensation. Brian crawled up and laughed a little when he buried his face in Justin’s neck, their hard cocks rubbing together through their clothes. “You’re so fucking hot.”

Justin practically purred under him, wrapping his legs around Brian’s body and forcing their crotches closer. When Brian freed Justin’s arms and took off his own sweater, Justin threw his arms around him and rocked them faster and faster, both of them losing control and coming hard in their pants.

\----------

Justin’s phone rang the minute his last class for the day was over.

“So, how was it?”

“Brian! You have no idea how much I loved it. The professors are great! Great! And they are all so nice and really interested in my art and I’m going to learn so many new techniques that I’ve only read about before and there are computers that we have to learn how to use which is new to me. I’ve never drawn on one of those before but I signed up for an oil painting class that seemed really interesting and tomorrow-”

“Justin.” Brian tried to stop him. “Justin! Save some energy for when I get home.”

“Oh, sorry. I had a great day.”

“I’m glad you did.”

\----------

“How’s school, Justin? Is it everything you hoped it would be?” Michael asked him when they all had dinner at the diner.

Justin nodded happily. “It’s amazing! I felt at home there right from the start. I’m just calm and happy. The professors are incredible, and I really have to study hard to keep up with everyone.”

“Just remember, all work and no dick makes Justin a boring boy,” Brian muttered.

Justin rolled his eyes at him. “You’re more than capable of going out on your own. There are still plenty of boys you haven’t fucked.”

Brian got up and put some money on the table. “Which reminds me that I have an 8 o’clock appointment at the Meathook.” He pecked Michael’s cheek and pulled Justin up for a kiss that left him breathless. 

“Later,” they both murmured before Brian left.

\----------

Brian opened the door to the loft, greeted by violin music playing loudly. “Justin!” he shouted.

“What?” Justin smiled, his fingers dirty with paint stains that threatened to ruin Brian’s shirt when he hugged him.

“Could you turn it down? We do have neighbors.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” 

Brian turned around and looked at a dark haired guy holding a violin. “What’s this?” he asked Justin, ignoring the other one.

“This is Ethan. We got paired up by our professor. He’s playing my painting, and I’m painting his music.

Brian shook his head. “Okay, but you’re done for today.”

Justin looked at Ethan, who shrugged, got his things, and left. “Are you mad?” Justin asked worriedly. “We had no place to go.” 

“No, it’s fine. How many more times will you have to meet here?”

“Just a couple more.”

Two days later, Ethan and Brian met on the stairs. Ethan started to say something, but Brian just kept walking as if he didn’t see him. 

Entering the loft, Brian saw Justin wipe a drop of paint on the floor, looking so fucking happy it made Brian’s stomach twist. Justin’s clothes were wrinkled, and his hair was tousled. 

“How was he?” Brian sneered.

“Huh?” Justin began to clean his brushes.

“Never mind.” Brian took the bottle of whiskey with him into the shower and did his best to fight the anger that threatened to choke him. When Justin joined him under the shower spray, he took one more swig from the bottle and shoved Justin against the wall, pushing into him in one long thrust and fucking him without a word. When he’d cum, he just got out of there, leaving Justin with his head against the glass wall trying to figure out what he’d done and how he was supposed to fix something that wasn’t broken.

During the following weeks, Justin waited as long as possible before he went home from school. He visited Deb and Emmett, worked extra shifts at the diner, studied at the library, and spent way too much money on movies he wasn’t really interested in watching. When he finally got home, he knew he’d find Brian in bed, on the couch, or in the shower with some trick. He didn’t know how he did it, but it seemed like he always managed to wait until just the second Justin walked through the door to make the guy he was fucking cum and shout his name.

Justin had learned right from the start that Brian would never change, but this felt more like punishment than his normal tricking. He’d tried to talk to him the other night, but Brian had shrugged and told him if he didn’t like it, he could find someplace else to live. This was Brian’s home, and he did whatever and whoever he wanted to in it. Justin had fought the urge to run out of there. Instead, he’d just nodded and gone to bed alone.

\----------

Justin took a deep breath and tried to make his brain think about the painting he was working on. He asked Ethan to play the last part one more time to make sure he’d gotten it just right. 

Ethan put his violin down after the last note had faded out and walked over to the painting. “Now it’s perfect. That last streak of red you added makes it look amazing!” 

They grinned at each other and hugged quickly, neither of them hearing Brian open the door.

“Fucking hell!” he shouted and threw the door closed.

Justin ran after him. “What the hell is your problem?”

“Him! He’s my problem. He’s here every fucking day!”

Justin stared at him. “Three times in the last four weeks? We’ve just finished, and we’ll hand in the assignment tomorrow. I’m sorry we weren’t done by the time you got home.” He stepped closer and ran his hand over Brian’s chest. “Wait for me, and then we’ll go to the baths together. I want you to fuck me in public.”

Brian felt his dick twitch. “Hurry up then.”

Minutes later, Ethan and Justin came running out of the door. 

Brian felt like his head was about to explode when they hugged again. “He’s not coming with us to the baths.” He pointed at Ethan.

Ethan looked confused. “Why would I want to come with you? I’m meeting my partner at Woody’s.” He waved at Justin and left.

“Are you ready?” Brian put his hand on Justin’s back.

“Andy,” Justin said.

“Who?”

“His partner’s name is Andy. They’ve been a couple for three years. They’re monogamous, and they’re renting a house together.”

“So they’re lesbians?”

“No, they’re not! I’m not telling you this so you can make fun of them. I’m telling you so you can stop being jealous.”

“I’m not fucking jealous!” Brian glared at him.

They walked in silence for a while before Justin cleared his throat and made himself sound calm and talk slowly. “We’re not a couple. We’re not in a relationship. You fuck tricks in the loft all the time, and I can’t say anything about it because it’s your home and I’m no one. But it’s not fair that you get to queen out over me doing my homework when I don’t get to do it over you fucking around all the time.”

Entering the baths, they left their clothes in the dressing room and each picked up a towel. Justin waited for Brian to say something, to at least react to the little speech he’d made earlier.

“You’re not no one,” Brian finally said when they’d made their way over to their favorite room, naked guys pressing up against them and trying to take their towels off of them.

“Then what am I? And please don’t say I’m the guy you fuck more than once.”

“But you _are_ that guy.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Justin shook his head and turned towards the dressing room again.

“Justin, wait. You don’t understand.”

“Then explain it to me!” He swatted a guy’s hands away from his body. “I’m _not_ interested,” he hissed.

Brian pulled Justin into the nearest corner, ignoring the invites they received along the way. Turning him around so Justin’s back was against his chest, Brian kissed his ear, running his lips over his neck, down his spine, and back up to his ear again. “Listen to me, Justin. Just listen.”

Making his fingers wet, Brian pushed one inside him. Massaging around his hole, he felt Justin relax and loosen up around him, so he added another one. His other hand ran through Justin’s hair as he kissed him everywhere he could reach. “I’m gonna take you, Justin. Slide my long, hard cock deep inside you.”

Justin craned his neck and searched for Brian’s mouth. He moaned into it when Brian pushed inside and took away the initial pain with his fingers and mouth. 

Brian touched each and every one of Justin's most sensitive spots, his fingers roaming over his body to give maximum pleasure. Listening to the sounds Justin made, he read him like an open book, assuring that Justin could really hear him and understand him without a doubt.

Running his fingers over Justin's nipples, Brian tugged at the nipple ring he'd recently gotten. He whispered to him how horny it still made him every time he saw it glisten as Justin undressed, turned in his sleep, or merely walked past him. Wiggling the tip of his finger under it, he pulled at it hard enough for Justin to register the pain before the pleasure took over and he groaned loudly. Brian did it again and licked that spot behind Justin’s ear that made him shudder, no matter what mood he was in. He smiled when he saw Justin's body answering to his touch.

He did everything that Justin knew he'd never do to the tricks, couldn't do because he didn't know them well enough. The tricks he fucked on instinct, but these were learned skills. He wanted Justin to know he’d listened to every word he'd said since they first met.

“You feel amazing, Justin.” Brian held still and felt Justin’s ass grip around his cock. Running his fingers down Justin’s crack, he traced around the stretched rim. “We fit together so fucking perfectly.”

Unspoken words echoed in Justin’s head as he melted under Brian’s touch, and his cum shot out of him at the same second Brian came inside him.

“Yes, we could be partners. We could be monogamous. We could even move into a fucking mansion, but it wouldn’t change a thing. You’d still be the one I’m . . . You’d be the only one I’m . . .”

“Making love to?” Justin asked, Brian nodding against his neck. A smile spread across Justin’s face. He got it now. Naked at the baths with Brian’s arms wrapped tightly around him, he finally got it.

“You’re not no one, Justin.” Brian’s breath felt hot against Justin’s skin. “You’re everything.”


End file.
